Not Over Yet
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: The ducks returned to PuckWorld to find themselves with a new happy life. All except for Nosedive who seems to have many home problems. Rating for mature topics. Please read and review! Chapter 7 and 8 are up! Story completed! I finally finished! Enjoy~
1. Default Chapter

~ Don't cry over someone who won't cry over you~  
  
Author's Note – I wrote this story to give everyone a perspective on how other kids have it. How other families act to each other. I tried really hard to make this as realistic as possible. Hope I succeeded. I'll let you be the judge of that. Oh yeah if you think I should change the rating, than please tell me. I'll do it immediately.  
  
~Warning~ This isn't a bed time story, this is a story based on real life. The life that some people have, and others overlook.  
  
The purpose of this story is so others won't take their life for granted. The next time your parents embarrass you, or family angers in you in some way, than remember that it could be worse and thank God that its not. I hope that after you, the reader finish reading this story I hope you won't be so infuriated by the simple things, but instead you will thank your parents and family for being so good and trying so hard.  
  
The second purpose of this story is to not judge people by their financial superiority. Just because someone has money doesn't mean they have the life of luxury so think twice before ridiculing and accusing the rich of lavishness. Now don't get me wrong the rich do wrong things too, and I do not condemn them for it, but be stronger than that, and do not make your first impression based on their currency income.  
  
  
  
Coming Soon ~ Sequel to Loss of Sight, Loss of Life  
  
Finally the story…  
  
  
  
The ducks had defeated Draganous, and had returned to PuckWorld. All had basically gone their separate ways but stayed in touch.  
  
Grin had become a teacher, for he loved working with children. However he was a teacher that dealt with mentally ill children, and juvenile delinquents.  
  
Tanya had become a boss of the Technology Industry, where she worked as both a manager and a researcher. Her business dealt with all types of sciences. Including medical discoveries, technology improvements, and mechanical advancements.  
  
Mallory had returned to the military where she was now a captain, the first woman in PuckWorld's history to ever hold such a title.  
  
Duke was given a penalty of four years of community service to repay his debts to the nation, but that was it. Which he was incredibly thankful for. He became an undercover agent, which was a complete 360 for him. However in his view it was the same exact type of work as a thief only with a different attitude on life.  
  
Canard and WildWing became rescue workers, both local and national if needed. The two of them worked together, and quickly moved through the "ranks".  
  
Nosedive lived with his parents, and was going back to high school. But there was more than met the eye. Going to high school, living at home, what could be easier? Well that's what most people thought, until they found out.  
  
!~**~*~**~!  
  
"I'm home", called Nosedive, "Mom? Dad?"  
  
Nosedive looked over and found a note hanging.  
  
We had to go out for work, won't be back until late. Bye.  
  
Nosedive sighed. "Well", said Nosedive aloud, "That means you guys can't help me with math like you promised, yet another promise broken therefore I don't think you need to see this failing grade."  
  
Nosedive snickered as he through his test into the trash.  
  
"Losers", muttered Nosedive.  
  
The teenager walked up the stairs where he found several cups of coffee all over the home. His mother was an addict. However that wasn't as bad as the alcohol all over the home. That was a courtesy of his father. The bottles and cups stunk the house up. The parents needed those drinks badly to keep living, or that's how it seemed.  
  
Nosedive passed his parents room, where bills, contracts, documents, and bottles of beer laid.  
  
"Couldn't pick up after yourself", muttered Nosedive, "Huh? Money problems again? Man now you guys are going to be cranky as ever."  
  
Nosedive shook his head, and walked off, where he found their guest room occupied by his uncle. His uncle lived with his brother since he couldn't find work, or a place to sleep, or food to eat. Inside the room he found a sleeping hog of an uncle, and cigarettes all over the room.  
  
His uncle awakened at the presence of his nephew.  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said Uncle Henry, "Want to be my best nephew ever?"  
  
"What do you need", sighed Nosedive.  
  
"Want to be a pal and pick me up some beers and cigs?"  
  
"Of course", sighed Nosedive, "Give me the money and I'll go now."  
  
"Actually I don't have any left. Want to be my favorite little nephew and buy it for me?"  
  
"Try only nephew", said Nosedive. "Yeah", thought Nosedive to himself, "That's because you and everyone else in this family can't get married, not that I blame the world since who would want to marry anyone like you guys?"  
  
"Nonetheless", said Uncle Henry, "You're still my favorite."  
  
"Uncle Henry I don't have any money."  
  
"Don't lie to me boy", said the uncle shortly.  
  
"I'm not lying", said Nosedive, "Mom took my money."  
  
"That's ridiculous, she couldn't have taken all of it. You had over two hundred!"  
  
"Yeah I did, and now I have none. She said she would pay me back, but she blew it off. She only took a hundred though, I'm still not sure what happened to rest of it."  
  
Than the bed which his fat disgusting uncle was on, suddenly crashed to the floor revealing two bottles of Paisy. Paisy on PuckWorld was a plant that was used to make an illegal ingredient for wine. It made the drink more exotic, spicier, or sweeter depending on the amount you put in. However it had brutal side effects if you ever got in car or any type of moving vehicle. It screwed up your vision entirely. It was just an all of sudden thing, you could be driving feeling fine and than two seconds later your vision would be shot, and there isn't anything you can do. However its illegal because everyone has a different high rate, for some it happens immediately and others it can happen any time. Than people would drive for they felt fine when they left, and than get themselves and many others killed. The problem with it is you can't see if someone is high on it, for they act perfectly normal.  
  
"Why", asked Nosedive staring at the Paisy.  
  
"It sells well", replied his uncle shortly, "Now you keep your mouth shut about it. Everyone in the world wants this stuff, especially since the government says they can't have it."  
  
"Oh", said Nosedive.  
  
The toilet flushed in the other room.  
  
"Who is else is here", asked Nosedive.  
  
"A seller, or a pusher whatever you prefer."  
  
The man walked in.  
  
"I want my money Henry."  
  
"Here you go", said Uncle Henry handing her money, which was over a hundred dollars.  
  
"Hey", cried Nosedive, "That's my money! You stole my money!"  
  
"Kid get a life, now go get my things!"  
  
"NO! That's my money! Give it back!"  
  
"Nosedive get out of here", hollered his uncle.  
  
"No! That's mine! You stole it from me! You thief!"  
  
"How dare you talk to your uncle like that!"  
  
His uncle got out of the bed, (only wearing boxers) and lunged at the teenager.  
  
"Get off of me", cried Nosedive as his uncle shook his shoulders violently.  
  
"Get out of this house", screamed his uncle, "Get of here you miserable brat!"  
  
The uncle through the boy to the ground, and kicked him. The beating would have continued if not for his father walking home.  
  
The father heard the ruckus and ran up to the source where he found his brother attacking his son.  
  
"Henry", cried the father, "What in dungeons is going on in here?"  
  
"Hey stole from me", cried Nosedive, "He took my money and used it on Paisy!" Nosedive pointed a finger at the bottles on the floor.  
  
"Henry! How dare you put my home in jeopardy of possession! Especially in front of my son, the moron over here would start using it, than get high on it and depend on it! I can't afford to keep Nosedive off of Paisy!"  
  
"Well your son isn't any angel! I asked him to do me a job and he didn't listen!"  
  
"Nosedive Flashblade I will not be raising spoiled brats! Just because you live in this house does not mean you are not going to work! How dare you not listen to your uncle! He's your uncle! You have to listen to him! He's family you miserable brat, he would do anything for you and this is how you treat him! But who cares about that? You have to listen to people, and do as people ask of you!"  
  
"What", exclaimed Nosedive, "You're missing the concept, he stole from me! He hit me!"  
  
"Nosedive get out of here", screamed his father, "Now!"  
  
"But dad-"  
  
"OUT! What does it take? And by the way you little horror you are grounded for a month!"  
  
His father took his son and pushed him out of the room slamming the door. Nosedive punched the floor in retaliation and ran down the stairs to the outdoors.  
  
He had thirty minutes to kill before hockey practice and he didn't plan on not using them for his advantage. He ran to the side of his house and looked up. He lived in a mansion, the house was huge! But not big enough to hide the harsh words being thrown back and forth between the father and the uncle. Nosedive sighed desperately as his father was only mad for uncle using the home for improper reasons without anyone's permission.  
  
"Unbelievable", thought Nosedive, "That's what he's mad at."  
  
Nosedive knowing that he would not be finding a ride to practice walked to the school's rink. The walk over wasn't so bad, and the exercise cooled his nerves. He was glad that his uncle was in trouble, but was more frustrated in the fact that he was going to be in trouble for nothing.  
  
He passed through the trees and roads where complete strangers waved. He waved back and smiled. They didn't know him personally but they knew him for being a hero and for being the youngest member of the team.  
  
Finally Nosedive made it to school and approached the team.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", called Johnson, and Randy his best friends.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Nosedive", said the coach, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Coach Whitmore was soon joined by Coach Smith.  
  
"Nosedive", said Coach Whitmore, "I was wondering if you would like to give a speech at our convention."  
  
"What", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Remember how we are having a marathon idea? Where our team runs laps and we get sponsored for each lap we run? Well there is going to be a presentation and we would like you to give the speech on why it's important. And why its important the money goes to the cause."  
  
"Wow yeah I'd love to. Why me though?"  
  
"Top scorer, and you've dealt with crime before so we figured you would be the best one to choose."  
  
"Thanks. What's the cause?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's the money going to?"  
  
"Oh yeah. All victims of school shootings, and ways to prevent it by buying new items that can detect guns for the schools."  
  
"Oh cool! Yeah I'd love to do it."  
  
"Great, well it's a bigger thing than you think. There are going to a lot of people, and the media will be there."  
  
"Oh my gosh wow."  
  
"Yeah. Do you know that fancy club?"  
  
"The Garden?"  
  
"Yup that's it. Well the entire team is going up onto the stage and than you can give your speech. For those of us who aren't on the stage, will be seated in tables. You are allowed one table, with seven tickets, or chair slots so give them to your family or whatever. Everyone is allowed that amount."  
  
"Wow! Thanks! This is great! I'd love to do this! Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem Dive", chuckled Smith, "Glad to see you so zealous. We'll give you more information and help later on in practice okay?"  
  
"Sure, thanks again."  
  
"Your welcome, now go join the team in laps."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Nosedive tried hard to concentrate on his game and practice, but he couldn't it was too difficult. He was going to get his family to come, and than they would be proud. But that wasn't the only thing concerning Nosedive. Nosedive's uncle had done a lot of sick things, drugs, scandals, theft, but this was by far the lowest thing possible. And Nosedive wasn't upset about it, which was what scared him. He had been getting accustomed so much to this way of living he had forgotten how normal people act. He had never even seen his uncle's repulsiveness displayed in front of his own eyes, until today. And his uncle hit him! Was that fair? Or the fact that his mother and uncle had stole from him. But it was the most grotesque fact of knowing that in his family this was normal. Nosedive looked down staring at himself in the rink.  
  
"Hey rich boy", mocked Paul a boy who was completely envious of Nosedive.  
  
"Leave me alone", muttered Nosedive, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."  
  
"Oh? Why don't you pay your body guard to come? Or just hire one on a cell phone, I'm sure you have one."  
  
"I don't have a cell phone because my parents won't pay for one, and I'm not getting a body guard, and I'm getting sick of you so back off Butera!"  
  
"Oh, I'm scared!"  
  
"Paul Butera if you don't leave me alone I'll-"  
  
"Any problems here boys", asked Smith. "I hope not since you two are teammates and we don't allow fighting teammates on this team. You don't want to get yourselves disqualified do you?"  
  
"No sir", mumbled both boys under breath.  
  
"Finish up the laps and than you boys can go home", than in a louder voice, "Same goes for the rest of you, finish up the laps and than practice is over."  
  
There was a cry of joy from the team, as the coaches shook their heads.  
  
After practice Nosedive hopped a ride from Randy and got home. Home, huh when did home become the place you fear most?  
  
Nosedive looked up at the mansion, outside their landscaping was beautiful, the outside of the house was beautiful and the interior was as extravagant as well. But it wasn't real. The family occupying that abode was far from the loving caring family they should have been.  
  
There was only one car in the driveway, which meant his dad was out traveling again.  
  
"Thanks for saying goodbye", muttered Nosedive as he walked into his house.  
  
"Nosedive is that you", called his mother as Nosedive entered the home.  
  
"Yeah ma it's me."  
  
"Get in here."  
  
Nosedive did as asked of him. "Yes mom?"  
  
He received a slap from his mother.  
  
"You didn't clean your room! I told you how many times to clean your room? I said have it done by tonight!"  
  
"Mom I had practice!"  
  
"Don't give me that! You also got thirty minutes each day before hand!"  
  
"Yeah Dad told me to go after he learned about Uncle Henry's Paisy."  
  
"Oh you always have excuses don't you", muttered his mother, "Well get it done, you're lucky because I'm in a bad mood right now, and I don't want to deal with you. So as your punishment you cannot sleep at home tonight, you can sleep outside."  
  
"Thanks mom. And mom I'm going to give a speech at The Garden, can you come?"  
  
"Is that so? What moron picked you?"  
  
"My coach", said Nosedive somewhat upset.  
  
"What is he smoking?"  
  
"I don't know", stammered Nosedive, "But can you come? I'm going to be on T.V. and everything!"  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be there, whatever."  
  
"Thanks mom! I'm going to call Dad up and ask him too!"  
  
"Yeah fine whatever just leave me alone for the rest of the night."  
  
"Okay thanks mom!"  
  
As his mother left, Nosedive sank into his seat.  
  
"What am I doing that is making her so upset", thought Nosedive, "Am I that bad of a child? Man Nosedive you better start being a better son, because you're ruining this family. This is your entire fault; I hope you're happy. Is this what you wanted? Well listen up Dive boy you have got to start making some arrangements around here, did you see how sad your mom was?"  
  
Nosedive stayed in his thoughts for a while, but soon remembered that he didn't tell his father. He rushed over to the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Dad", he said.  
  
"Nosedive what are you doing calling me! I might have needed to keep this line busy for important customers! You know better than that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right. But can I talk to you now?"  
  
"Yes but make it quick."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to be giving a speech at the Garden."  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
Nosedive shook his head, he was so excited about this entire thing, why couldn't his family share his enthusiasm and congratulate him?  
  
"Uh I um. Well I was uh wondering if you could come."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Two weeks from now."  
  
"Yeah fine I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks Dad!"  
  
"Whatever, is that it?"  
  
"Uh yeah. Oh yeah you're sure your available right?"  
  
"Nosedive don't be tedious and don't treat me inferior! I said I could come!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Do you promise", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Yes, yes I promise. There happy now?"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Dad, bye!"  
  
Nosedive started dialing other numbers as he invited his grandparents. All four of his grandparents replied positively in a negative manner, but nonetheless they had said yes.  
  
"Hey grandpa it's Nosedive. I'm going to be giving a speech at the Garden.  
  
"Only one person left to call", thought Nosedive, "Best for last!"  
  
Nosedive dialed the number in.  
  
"Hello", asked WildWing.  
  
"Wing hi! It's Nosedive!"  
  
"Dive I know who you are. So what's up?"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to get to give a speech at The Garden!"  
  
"Really? Nosedive that's great! How come?"  
  
"Well it's for our marathon thing at our school with the hockey team. We're trying to get enough money to install gun detectors and stuff! And I'm supposed to encourage people not use guns on others, and themselves and what not, and I'm supposed to persuade people to sponsor us!"  
  
"Nosedive that is amazing! What a deep topic! Go baby bro!"  
  
"Thanks Wing."  
  
"So you volunteered for this?"  
  
"Nope! They picked me!"  
  
"What? You mean they picked you out of the entire team? Nosedive that's spectacular! Way to go!"  
  
"Thanks Wing! But here's the best part I can rent out seven seats for family members, so do you want a seat?"  
  
"YES! I'll be there! You can count on me, thanks for inviting me!"  
  
"Great! And of course I'm inviting you. Glad you come, it means a lot."  
  
"No problem baby bro. I'm real proud of you short stuff. So tell me all of the details, start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."  
  
Nosedive beamed with happiness. Only his brother would want to hear him talk about his own success. And only his brother would be interested in the events of his life. WildWing was one of a kind and the best brother anyone could have. Unfortunately he didn't live right around the corner and they rarely saw each other. However despite the distance the two always kept in touch.  
  
~WildWing was Nosedive's brother, and loved his younger sibling to death. The two of them were very close, but soon "brother" would not be the only title WildWing would be holding~  
  
Author's Note ~ Interested? Please review! I'm trying to put my best into this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note ~ Life is so short so get as much as you can out of it~  
  
Sorry for the delay I had a lot of work! Special thanks to Fantaji!!  
  
  
  
"Nosedive", said Mrs. Wilkins, "Can I see you after class?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"No its nothing like that, just see me after class okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
The entire class time Nosedive was wondering what he had done to make Mrs. Wilkins his language teacher act so gently towards him. And it scared him that he didn't know why he was being held over. Whenever a teacher needed to see him after class it never had good news. It was always something bad, always. Either the teacher had found about a prank he pulled, or a teacher wanted to discuss his behavior, or the educator wanted talk about his bad grades, or he would receive a detention slip. He wondered what it was this time.  
  
Finally after class his questions were answered.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mrs. Wilkins, "Is everything all right at home?"  
  
The question completely through Nosedive off guard.  
  
"What", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Is everything okay at home?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"How are your parents treating you?"  
  
"Fine why?"  
  
"Because you have seemed somewhat off lately."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Nosedive I want you to go to this lady after lunch, you can miss the rest of the day. I just want you to stay with her okay? She works in this school and here is her office number."  
  
The teacher passed Nosedive a slip that stated a number and a woman's name on it.  
  
"What's this for", asked Nosedive curiously.  
  
"You'll see when you get there. Good day Nosedive."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Wilkins and props for getting me out of class!"  
  
Nosedive rushed out of the room towards the cafeteria wondering who Mrs. Jones was.  
  
The bell for lunch rang. Lunch was over but Nosedive exploration on who Mrs. Jones was just beginning. He followed the numbers of the classrooms until he found a hallway where the rooms were no longer classrooms.  
  
Two were psychiatrist's room, one was a lounge, and three more were Guidance rooms.  
  
One of the rooms was labeled Mrs. Jones, and than above her name was Guidance.  
  
"She sent me to guidance", cried Nosedive aloud, "What in the world did I do to get sent here?"  
  
Nosedive shrugged and entered the room. The office was nicely decorated, and cozy. Light poured into the small room from a huge window. The furniture, and carpets were cozy.  
  
"You must be Nosedive", said the woman, "I'm Mrs. Jones. Please sit down."  
  
Nosedive sat down in the seat across from her desk.  
  
"Hi", said Nosedive.  
  
"Do you know why you are here", asked Mrs. Jones.  
  
"Not really. I didn't do it! Whatever it is I didn't do it! And if this is about the sudden disappearance of our science lab's frogs, well that was not my fault it was actually a-"  
  
"That's not exactly why you are here", chuckled Mrs.  
  
Jones, "I am here to talk to you about your parents."  
  
"Again with that? Mrs. Wilkins was talking to me about hat too."  
  
"Do your parents hit you Nosedive, are they mean to you when they shouldn't be?"  
  
Finally the point of everything grasped Nosedive. Nosedive was sent to Guidance because his teacher thought that he was being abused by his parents.  
  
"Oh my gosh", cried Nosedive, "Is that what you think?  
  
No! My family is great!"  
  
"Nosedive please don't get so upset I'm sure we can work whatever the problem is out and than you can-"  
  
"I shouldn't be here. I'm wasting your time. My parents love me, they don't do mean stuff to me!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. So they don't hit you than?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a yes or no question, do they hit you?"  
  
"No of course not!"  
  
"Not ever? Not even when you're in trouble. Tell me the truth we're just here to talk."  
  
"Well", stammered Nosedive, "Yeah they have hit me, but that's because I have messed up, they love me! I'm their son!"  
  
"Nosedive please get control of yourself. I'm sure your parents are very nice people loving caring people."  
  
"They are!"  
  
"Well than I'll just tell Mrs. Wilkins not to worry anymore."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She suggested that you come see me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She thinks your parents might not be so nice to you."  
  
"Mrs. Jones I have seen more things than most people will ever see in their lives. I have been to different planets, I was part of an elite team of agents. I'm not stupid, and I know you think that my parents are abusive, but they're not!"  
  
"Guess you're right. It's just that Mrs. Wilkins was worried that it might be the case."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mrs. Jones smiled. She had seen many things too in her lifetime, and dealing with abusive children was one of them. She knew that the children would never admit to themselves that there was a problem to another person. None of the students she had worked with had started out by talking normally and truthfully. First like Nosedive they would be outraged that anyone would be accusing them of their "normal" family of such atrocities. The children want to think that nothing's wrong, and they want to think that their parents love them to death. But in most cases that isn't the case.  
  
And although Nosedive thought he was getting out of her trap, for he had foreseen it he had actually walked right into it. She was going to get the child to talk, and she was going to do it without him even knowing it.  
  
"Well", said Mrs. Jones, "Mrs. Wilkins told me you live in Park Avenue."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well that's a very rich neighborhood."  
  
"Sure why not, why?"  
  
"Well you never have new clothes, and lots of your regular clothes are ripped. She assumed that your parents might have been neglecting their duties to you. You know not buying you clothes when they could easily afford it."  
  
"I don't even know where to start to counter that."  
  
But the truth was Nosedive wasn't allowed many clothes because his parents didn't like wasting money. They were cheap, they liked to save their money as much as they could. Therefore Nosedive did not go shopping.  
  
"Don't worry", said Mrs. Jones knowing that the teenager couldn't respond to that, "I understand. Mrs. Wilkins had it all wrong."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well there were others misapprehensions too."  
  
"Like…?"  
  
"Well Mrs. Wilkins spotted some scars on your arm."  
  
"That's from crime fighting, when I was with the team!"  
  
"Hmm, no Mrs. Wilkins said they were fresh marks."  
  
"Hockey!"  
  
"But you just said that they were from crime fighting."  
  
"But I uh. You got it all wrong! Mrs. Wilkins has it all wrong!"  
  
"Hey easy there Nosedive. You're right and I'm agreeing with you. Don't worry now."  
  
"Well that's one big lie in itself", thought Mrs. Jones to herself.  
  
"Okay, can I go now?"  
  
"Well sure, but stop by if you need anything."  
  
"I won't need anything, there isn't a problem!"  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Goodbye Nosedive here is a pass back to class."  
  
"Thank you, bye."  
  
Nosedive left the room, as Mrs. Jones started to furiously scribble things down onto a notepad. Than out of the closet Mrs. Wilkins stepped out.  
  
"So", said Mrs. Wilkins, "What do you think?"  
  
"Well I think you're right. There is something wrong. But I need another faculty member to report something before I ask to talk to him again. The next time if there is a next time I'm going to invite another Guidance member to come with me, it's always done that way. But this time I want the best we have. There are issues here; it's in his eyes. If there is another reported incident than the meeting with another member will be a little more harsh towards Nosedive. We'll play good cop and bad cop. You're familiar with that correct?"  
  
" Yes of course. I'm a teacher what do you expect? So you believe me than?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately yes."  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "You know that presentation that Nosedive is doing?"  
  
"Yeah what about it", replied WildWing.  
  
"Well everyone is talking about it. It's a huge thing, all of the county's hockey teams are supporting this thing. Everyone is going to be there. They are going to show it on T.V. and everything and use some of the quotes."  
  
"Wow, hope Dive isn't nervous. I'm sure he'll do fine, good for him."  
  
"You're missing the point once more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We both Nosedive, can he really deliver such a speech that is being expected by everyone?"  
  
"Yes he can, he's my brother and he can do it."  
  
"WildWing is anyone helping him with this thing?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Well maybe you should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Spend time with him."  
  
"Wait what? What are you trying to get at?"  
  
"Spend some time with the kid, you guys always used to do that."  
  
"Hey! We still do hang out. Besides I thought you didn't like that."  
  
"I don't, but I have heard some talk from Duke."  
  
"Yeah what talk?"  
  
"Well Duke makes a lot of arrests down at that bar call The Grocery."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well Nosedive was spotted there."  
  
WildWing spit out his water.  
  
"What?"  
  
"While Duke's friends was making an arrest they saw the kid, and they know he is under aged but they didn't say anything because they were too busy making the other arrests. But this isn't the first time someone has spotted him there."  
  
"My brother at the Grocery? You mean that filthy club with the drinking, and dancers, and the disgusting people?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Man. Yeah something is up, I'll talk to him don't worry."  
  
"WildWing your brother is not headed in the right direction."  
  
"Cool it, I don't want to hear it."  
  
Canard sighed knowing it was impossible to prove anything to WildWing when he was like this. He knew whatever he was saying was going to be blown off because the next time WildWing would see Nosedive would be at the presentation, and it would only be a happy occasion. However he was so wrong.  
  
  
  
Author's Note ~ Sorry again! 


	3. Speech

Author's Note ~ Thank you to all of my reviewers especially PapillonStar, one comment for her, finish Orphans! And again thanks to Fantaji!  
  
~Your best friend isn't the one bailing you out of jail but the one sitting next to you saying "Damn that was fun"~  
  
  
  
It was a huge night. Everyone was formally dressed, and ready for one heck of an oration from whomever the speaker was.  
  
The county's hockey teams were lined up against the wall on the stage awaiting for the speaker to come out. However speaker was missing therefore it was delayed.  
  
The coaches rushed frantically to find Nosedive, but they had no success until they ran past the boy's bathroom/locker room in which they found but a single light turned on. They moved deeper into the room where they found Nosedive slumped backwards on a bench staring out into space. His shirt collar was unbuttoned with no tie. The jacket to the suit lay on the floor.  
  
"Nosedive", questioned Coach Whitmore.  
  
No response.  
  
"Flashblade what the heck is the matter with you", hollered Smith.  
  
Nosedive returned a glare, which caught both coaches off by surprise. Those coaches had a reputation of taking nothing from nobody and no crap from anyone and now one of their players which treating them poorly. But it wasn't just that, it wasn't like Nosedive to be glaring back or not to be ready.  
  
"Boy what is the matter with you", snapped Whitmore however worried more than he would show.  
  
"I can't present", said Nosedive hastily.  
  
"Why's that", retorted Smith, "Stage fright?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you-"  
  
Coach Whitmore elbowed his partner as he stared into Nosedive's eyes seeing something was wrong.  
  
In a gently voice, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes. Leave me alone. I can't present, I don't want to so just go away."  
  
Nosedive rapidly blinked away tears.  
  
"Go get his folks", whispered Whitmore to Smith, "Maybe they can do something."  
  
Smith nodded and left the room.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Are you Mr. Flashblade", asked Smith.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"His father?"  
  
"No brother, our parents aren't here yet."  
  
"Well can you come with me, your brother is refusing to present his speech."  
  
"What why?"  
  
"I don't know but when I left he looked like he was going to bawl."  
  
WildWing got up and rushed to follow Smith as he showed him the room.  
  
Once inside when WildWing entered Nosedive made no acknowledgement of his presence but remained his stare into space.  
  
"He hasn't said a word back to me", whispered Whitmore.  
  
WildWing walked over to his brother and sat down next to him causing Nosedive to finally look up. Once he saw his brother he extended his hands towards his brother.  
  
WildWing went into his brother hug unsure of what was making Nosedive so upset. They stayed like that for a few seconds as the coaches stood and watched not sure what to do.  
  
WildWing rubbed his brother back still unaware of the problem.  
  
"Dive", he said slowly, "Nosedive what's wrong?"  
  
"They're not here", whispered Nosedive.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Mom and Dad", shouted Nosedive pulling out of his brother's hold, and violently standing up.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They're supposed to be here! This is my big night and they're not here!"  
  
"Maybe it's traffic."  
  
"Shut up! You and I very well know that its not traffic!"  
  
"Dive I don't know what to tell you", than in a much more gentler tone, "But Nosedive they never come to these things. Why did you expect them?"  
  
"BECAUSE! WildWing they promised! They promised! They promised me they would be here! They're breaking their promise! Everyone else's parents are here, and so is their family and they are just standing up on a stage! They aren't even doing anything! Everyone else has a cheering crowd, well tell me Wing where's mine? But that's not the point, they promised!"  
  
Nosedive broke down into tears. WildWing embraced his brother holding him as his brother tried to become free from his hold.  
  
"Let me go", sobbed Nosedive, "They promised."  
  
"Sshh."  
  
WildWing knew the best thing right now for Nosedive was for his little brother to take his anger out. Nosedive thrashed onto his brother lightly punching his brother in his chest as WildWing held him. WildWing continued to rub his back until finally Nosedive calmed and leaned against his brother for support.  
  
"Dive", choked WildWing, "I'm not going to make you give that speech tonight, but I think you should."  
  
"I can't. Besides what's the point? No one is here for me!"  
  
"But what about me Nosedive?"  
  
"You don't count."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're always here, no matter what."  
  
"But isn't that saying something? I'm your family right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And I'm here for your big night, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but its not the same Wing! They promised, they broke their promise to me, they knew how important this was to me!"  
  
"Listen Dive I know it stings but I'll get you a cheering crowd okay?  
  
"It's not the same!"  
  
"I understand. But listen to me. One day when I was about ten years old it was a hockey game. The coach was allowing each member of the team for each game to play goalie but so far he hadn't found one he liked. So it was finally my turn, and Dive I was so excited. I called mom and dad, and they promised too that they would be here. But they didn't show. But you did."  
  
"Me? I must have been like what five?"  
  
"Yup. You came with me to the game; mom and dad said they would watch you when the game started only they never arrived anyway. I was so upset and I didn't want to play goalie, but than I would never get another chance at it. So you asked me why I wasn't playing and I told you because I didn't have "a cheering crowd". Do you know what you said to me?"  
  
"Do you really think I would remember that?"  
  
"You said, "But you got me Wing, I'm here, I'll be your cheering crowd now go play, stupid."  
  
"You remember that", chucked Nosedive.  
  
"Yup, each word. I mean that was the first time I ever played goalie, and Dive I was good. But I would have never been able to be good if I hadn't played that game."  
  
"Yeah I know. But still."  
  
"You got me Dive, I'm here, I'll be your cheering crowd now go speak, stupid."  
  
Nosedive laughed.  
  
"Okay Wing, I can do that."  
  
WildWing walked away from his brother towards the floor where Nosedive had thrown his coat. He picked it up and handed it towards his brother. Nosedive accepted the coat and put it on, looking at his brother for guidance on what to do next.  
  
"Where is your tie", asked WildWing.  
  
Nosedive blushed, "I don't know how to put it on, except for the clip ons, Dad was going to show me."  
  
WildWing sighed in frustration, and in anger. Not at  
  
Nosedive but at his father who had let Nosedive down in so many ways.  
  
"I'll show you Nosedive", said WildWing, "It's easy once you know how."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
WildWing put the tie around Nosedive neck and started giving out instructions on how to tie it. Once it was tied perfectly WildWing took it off and had Nosedive try it.  
  
The result of his tie was nothing near perfection; it drooped off to the side and was dangling not in anyway tight. However Nosedive had done it. Nosedive went to take it off when WildWing stopped him.  
  
"No", said WildWing, "Leave it on and go out like that."  
  
"What", exclaimed Nosedive.  
  
"Well my coach made me do that when I was little and the next time I knew perfectly how to tie my own tie, now go out, shoo. Good luck, you'll do fine."  
  
WildWing pushed a protesting Nosedive out of the locker room right onto the stage, where he was greeted by applause. The cameras started going as WildWing made one phone call and quickly met to his seat.  
  
"Um hi everyone", said Nosedive, "I hope you're all in a forgiving mood. Sorry for the delay, no I wasn't helping Lassie or Superman save some kid or doing something valuable with my time but I was putting on my tie, all by myself. Can't ya tell?"  
  
The audience laughed loudly.  
  
"Well anyway", continued Nosedive feeling much more comfortable on the stage, "I'm here to touch a few major topics that deserve convections of their own. However I'm going to go over each of them the best I can. This program is to buy school materials to save lives from school shootings, and the other half is to deal with suicide. I will touch base on both of those tonight. So first on the agenda is buying school materials. People I'm coming to you asking you to give a little bit of your money to this fundraiser."  
  
Nosedive held up a little quantity between his forefinger and thumb to show how little the amount of currency was needed.  
  
"Your little bit of money could save someone's life. An entire life! This topic basically speaks for itself. A little bit of change will do sure. But for those of you that are bringing in big amounts of cash how about you spend it on something valuable. Spend a little more on this on fundraiser than you would any other. We the people, and the parent's of the students are asking you to help them provide these materials. The materials that will be purchased are not only  
  
going to prevent school shootings, but save lives! Lives! Just to save one person's life is unbelievable to save many, well think about what a wonderful thing that is. For all of you, a little bit from you can save a life! An entire life, what a wonderful feeling that is, so everyone please give a little for the kids."  
  
Nosedive stopped in his speech and waved over to the door. The other ducks in the room turned around, as well as the cameramen, to see what who he was waving to. Five ducks walked into the room; Canard, Duke, Mallory, Tanya and Grin all of which received an ovation for their heroic acts.  
  
The ducks sat down at the table with WildWing; Nosedive had his cheering squad.  
  
"Well anyway", stammered Nosedive, than quickly gaining his control once more, "As I was saying I'm almost supposed to talk about suicide."  
  
Nosedive looked around the room, this part of his speech was going to have to be great, that's what the people were expecting.  
  
"Suicide is one quitting on life, allowing themselves to be defeated and killing themselves. Everyone who has committed suicide gave up on life, on themselves. They missed out on the happiness and joy that they could have received later, they missed out on the fun times that they could have, the pride, the joy, gone and wasted. They took their lives and said no more."  
  
Nosedive put the cards down from which he was reading his speech, this part of the speech was coming straight from the heart. He looked into the eyes and souls of the people in the room.  
  
"Life offers so much, and people often take so little when work is mentioned", began Nosedive, "Why? People take it for advantage. When little things come your way and annoy you, this can throw your whole day off. Why? Why is it so much easier to look for the bad than the good. Why don't people celebrate life each and every day? Why do people think that when it's a rainy day it's a bad day? You're still living aren't you? Ladies and gentlemen I am coming to you and telling you that life is too short, and is often taken for granite. Life is short! Very short!"  
  
Nosedive was no longer standing straight like a statue but making gesticulations and really grabbing the audience.  
  
"Life is too short, and yet some people feel that they should shorten the little bit of life that they have! They can't find the good, and optimism, so they decided what the hey let's end it all right here. So that's what they do! It's funny because common sense is another thing taken for granite, some people can't see why living is worth it. It's always worth it, I don't care what the case is! If you are thinking about suicide think twice! If not for you than for your family and friends, and if you claim to have none that just wait because life will reward you later in life for what it has deprived you of now. Life is hard yeah no duh! But life is also short and precious.  
  
Don't cut yourself from the opportunity of a lifetime, because the only opportunity of a lifetime is living! Don't stop, don't quit, because you never know what tomorrow will bring, you never know what unfound joy could be discovered. Life is hard, but that's life get over it and move on, keep on living, keep on breathing. Got to keep going, you can't stop, you can't quit, and you can't back down."  
  
There was a brief silence until Nosedive continued.  
  
"You know it's sickening that there are people dying in the hospitals right now from diseases in which medicine can no longer aid them. Those people would die for some of the lives that we have, some of the lives we take for granite, and this goes for the suicidal thinkers, and non-thinkers alike, be glad for what you have! Don't stop because of certain things its not worth it, life is precious and costly, it's  
  
so short don't cut your life line, because you can't predict what's going to happen tomorrow."  
  
There was another silence.  
  
"Life's short everyone, live each day likes it's the last, and give others the opportunity to do the same, please sponsor this county's hockey teams in preventing death. Thank you."  
  
The audience started clapping loudly. This was followed by a standing ovation.  
  
Nosedive beamed as he received his standing ovation.  
  
The coaches nodded in deep approval towards another complimenting each other for picking Nosedive to deliver the speech. The cameramen no longer viewed Nosedive but his unbelievable audience standing and cheering for him. WildWing and Canard accompanied by many others whistled for him, and many went "whoop". The journalists however were not standing but furiously writing things onto their notepads trying to absorb everything at once.  
  
Nosedive left the stage, and finally the audience calmed down, and halted their clapping. Backstage Nosedive met up with WildWing.  
  
The brothers hugged one another.  
  
"Nosedive that was excellent", cried WildWing messing his brother's hair, "I can't believe my little brother could speak like that!"  
  
"Great job Kid", said Duke patting him on the back, "I'm still in shock."  
  
"Dive man", said Canard, "Wow, I'm speechless."  
  
"That was beautiful", said Tanya fighting back tears, "Absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Little friend", said Grin, "Because of you many will now be saved from such horrible fates, you should be very proud of yourself."  
  
"Nosedive", said Mallory sternly, "For as long as I have known you, you have always been a goof, and I truly believed that you could be nothing more than that. Well after tonight you have proved me wrong, so next time you pull a prank on me I'm not going to be as nice as I have been before, and I am not in anyway "failing to see the humor, and humoring you". I have heard endless times from others that you were " common sense challenged", well next time I don't care what your excuse is you're dead."  
  
Despite Mallory's attempts at benevolence, she failed in being "nice".  
  
Nosedive smiled happily. Mallory's threats were the best compliment he could receive because she always acted superior to him. It was nice to know that she thought well of him after all.  
  
"Well", said WildWing, "This definitely calls for celebration! Ice cream anyone, you up for it Nosedive?"  
  
"Yes", exclaimed Nosedive, "And thanks everyone thanks for coming and everything."  
  
The ducks returned his gratitude through smiles and pats on the back.  
  
So the ducks took Nosedive out for ice cream, and than they all traveled over to WildWing and Canard's place for movies. It had gotten so late that all of them decided to sleep over night. WildWing had left a message on the machine at his parent's house informing them where their son was.  
  
Throughout the night WildWing tried to make it as perfect as he could. However he couldn't escape from the feeling that there was something wrong. Nosedive hadn't said anything about his parents, which could be a good sign, but Nosedive always had something to say, something always positive. He didn't like confronting bad issues, and that is usually a good thing, but not when it has to deal with facing reality or talking about his problems. Nosedive wasn't talking about how he felt about his parents at the moment. WildWing was unaware if Nosedive didn't care anymore, or if he was forgiving, or if he was mad. But Nosedive didn't bring the topic up so it stayed unresolved.  
  
But Nosedive seemed happy for the night, and tomorrow was another day.  
  
Author's Note ~ Apologies! I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter up quick enough, I'm really spending my time on this one, for a good cause and all so I should put in my best. But even my best isn't good enough for this topic, I wish I had something deep and moving, but I don't have it yet. Oh well, I'll just have to wait for it to hit me! In the mean time thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note ~ Wow thanks for the reviews everyone, they are very much appreciated, man that sounds "off". I really value those reviews, especially those of which the people take so much time and write so many compliments. To all of you thank you, especially Dolphy, and Fantaji; you guys are great. Okay well story time!  
  
Oh yeah another thing. I'm going to be referring to the speech that was wrote previously as something magnificent, I'm not trying to brag about myself and my own writing, because I'm not so sure that speech was good, (but thanks to everyone who thinks differently it meant the world to me)! Anyway I'll be saying it's great, not to brag but for the story's sake. Okay well enjoy~  
  
  
  
"Hey Wing", said Duke, "You want some popcorn?"  
  
"No thanks", replied WildWing.  
  
"I made all of this popcorn and now no one is eating it. Can someone please tell me why I was forced into making this?"  
  
"Because", replied WildWing, "Nosedive wanted it remember?"  
  
"So why isn't he eating it?"  
  
"You do see him sleeping right? Or are you blind?"  
  
"Ha ha funny, wake him up!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No I'm not, I made all of this popcorn and-"  
  
"You know", said Canard, "I think it's more entertaining to see you guys bicker over nothing than to watch this movie."  
  
Both ducks rolled their eyes.  
  
After the ducks had come home from Nosedive's speech they had gone out for ice cream and returned home. As mentioned previously it was too late for any of the ducks to go home so they slept over at WildWing and Canard's place.  
  
Mallory and Tanya occupied the two beds, which where in one bedroom. They had already gone off to sleep. However the men were sleeping in the living room. WildWing and Nosedive shared a couch, Duke and Canard each had their own smaller couch, and Grin remained on the floor finding himself too big to sit on the couches.  
  
They all had decided to watch movies before going to sleep, after all it was only eleven, but Nosedive however had already fallen asleep.  
  
Nosedive was laying on top of WildWing; his head on WildWing's chest, (both where laying down.) The soft breathing and the steady and gentle motions of WildWing's chest going up and down as he breathed had put Nosedive to asleep.  
  
"Why don't you wake him up", said Canard, "I actually think it's a good idea, it's his day."  
  
"Oh all right", replied WildWing.  
  
WildWing gently shook Nosedive's shoulder. Nosedive stirred, blinked and than slowly sat up.  
  
"Hey", said Nosedive wearily, "What happened?"  
  
"You feel asleep", replied WildWing, "We figured you would want to stay up. Were we right?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Here kid", said Duke passing him the popcorn, "Made it just for you."  
  
Nosedive took the popcorn, "How touching", he yawned.  
  
The movie continued and the ducks resumed to paying attention to the movie screen. Nosedive seemed to enjoy himself but WildWing knew that the night needed a perfect ending.  
  
"Hey Dive", WildWing said on the umpteenth commercial break, "You want to go for a car ride?"  
  
Nosedive looked at his brother curiously. "What", he finally asked.  
  
"Answer the question", said WildWing with a hint of zeal in his voice.  
  
Nosedive threw his brother a strange look.  
  
"Well if you don't want to", said WildWing.  
  
"No", cried Nosedive, "I do! I do! But how would you know I would like that stuff?"  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes, "I'm your brother. I've only lived with you since you were born."  
  
"Funny. Seriously though, I haven't done that in a long time, only used to do that when I was a kid."  
  
"Well just in case you haven't noticed Nosedive you haven't matured since you were a kid. You still play with your food, pull pranks, laugh at people who are fat, bald, over populated with zits-"  
  
Nosedive's hysterical laughing broke into WildWing's list.  
  
"My point exactly", said WildWing. "Nosedive you're my little brother, I know you inside and out. Now do you want to go for the ride, yes or no?"  
  
"Yes! Let's go Wing, bye guys."  
  
Nosedive jumped off the couch running over to his shoes. Luckily for he and WildWing they were pretty much dressed properly so they could quickly go. Nosedive grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
WildWing shook his head while putting on his shoes. In a minute Nosedive returned and took the popcorn and left.  
  
"That's Nosedive for you", said WildWing snatching the car keys, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
WildWing left the room following after his over active brother.  
  
"Want explain what that was all about", asked Duke.  
  
"Nosedive likes to take car rides", explained Canard, "He loves the whole speed thing, with your hair in the wind. But you can't really speed in the daytime, might hit someone. So WildWing often would take Nosedive for rides at night. I don't know what it is, but that kid loves it. It always calmed him down too."  
  
"How is that possible", asked Duke, "How can it calm him down? Wouldn't it just build your adrenaline?"  
  
"Go figure."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
The next morning the ducks awoke by a sudden banging on the door.  
  
Canard was closest to the door and first up so he greeted the noise.  
  
Canard swung the door open ready to kill however quickly starting stuttering on his words.  
  
"Why you little piece of", Canard stopped and began stuttering here, "Mr. And Mrs. Flashblade, well hello. How are you? Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Yes we do Canard", snapped Mr. Flashblade, "I want to have a nice little chat with our sons."  
  
"Right this way", replied Canard.  
  
Duke and Grin were also up, however the brother's were not. They were up late last night and had no intentions of getting up early the following day.  
  
Mrs. Flashblade walked over to Nosedive who was again laying on WildWing same as the night before. She smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Ow", cried Nosedive, "Oh my gosh mom! Hi um, something wrong?"  
  
"Noesdive and WildWing", cried their mother, "We are very disappointed in you! Nosedive you're taking off from school today and WildWing you're allowing him. Plus you took him last night without our permission. WildWing what the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"Don't you yell at my brother", cried Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive stood up violently. "He didn't do anything!"  
  
"Shut-up", cried Mr. Flashblade, "How dare you!"  
  
"No", cried Nosedive, "How dare you! Where were you guys last night? You promised you would come!"  
  
"I had to work late", snapped Mr. Flashblade, "And your mother had to pick up around the house."  
  
"That's your reason", cried Nosedive in disgust, "That of all explanations is the reason!?"  
  
"Nosedive are you lecturing us", asked Mrs. Flashblade, "I hope for your sake you aren't!"  
  
"Everyone else's parents were there", screamed Nosedive as loud as he could, "Everyone! Johnson's parents canceled their meetings, and Johnson just stood there the entire time!"  
  
"Nosedi", said Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"No", retaliated Nosedive who was still screaming, "Randy's parents had reservations and they canceled theirs! Everyone planned their entire night around that presentation, and all of their kids just stood there! I had a huge part, the entire jack ass thing and you weren't there, and to top it all off your reason is you decided to work late, and clean up when you dad never in your entire life work late, and when our house is always spotless!"  
  
"Well you know what Nosedive", cried Mrs. Flashblade, "Maybe we didn't want to waste our time, did you ever think of that? Maybe we didn't have the time to come and watch some pointless thing! Nosedive we were working hard, and you are being completely unappreciative, you're spoiled rotten! We were working and doing chores and you have the nerve to say those things! Plus it wasn't like this was a huge event, it was some pointless thing that no one will remember."  
  
Nosedive ran out of the room into the room, which occupied the ladies. He went straight for the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. He climbed up a fleet of stairs and than sat down slowly in a corner bringing his legs up to his chest.  
  
Back inside…  
  
"You just had to say that didn't you", spat WildWing.  
  
With that said WildWing chased up after his younger sibling as Canard showed the Flashblade's the door.  
  
"Don't worry about Nosedive", said Canard while pushing them out, "Since it's Friday we'll keep him here for the weekend."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
WildWing found his brother after figuring out that Nosedive wasn't hiding in his bedroom.  
  
"Hey there short stuff".  
  
Nosedive opened his beak but than shut it realizing it was futile to try and speak.  
  
"Hey that's okay, you don't have to speak right now", continued WildWing, "I just want you to listen. What mom just said was just to get you upset. She didn't mean any of that. Nosedive you gave one hell of a performance last night. You did an excellent job. I was am so proud of you."  
  
WildWing sat down next to Nosedive. He draped an arm over his brother rubbing Nosedive's shoulders.  
  
"What mom just said right now she didn't mean. And the whole fact that they were no shows, well let's look at the positive because of that."  
  
Nosedive looked up at his brother curiously.  
  
"Well wasn't it better to have heroic celebrities than humiliating parents?"  
  
Nosedive smiled. The younger brother leaned his head into WildWing's chest. Sniffling holding back tears.  
  
"I know that it stings Dive", continued WildWing, "But when I say I am so proud of you, you have to believe me. Dive I still cannot believe you gave that speech last night. I was so and still am proud and shocked of you. I cannot believe my baby brother is all grown up."  
  
"Thanks Wing", whispered Nosedive. Nosedive got up and walked down the stairs. He turned around and looked at WildWing who remained seated, "But they didn't care enough to show up, they never do."  
  
Nosedive walked away leaving WildWing to figure out what to do.  
  
WildWing walked down after a few minutes of being alone finding his bedroom now occupied by Nosedive sprawled on his bed watching T.V.  
  
"Want company", asked WildWing.  
  
"Define company."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Sure. No one else though."  
  
"No problem. Look I'm going to get us some food, breakfast in bed sound good?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds okay."  
  
"Great, I'll be right back."  
  
WildWing entered the kitchen watching the looks of his teammates.  
  
"Where'd my parents go", asked WildWing.  
  
"Out", said Canard, "We get Dive for the weekend."  
  
"Oh that's good", replied WildWing.  
  
"Where is the kid", asked Duke, "Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes and no", sighed WildWing, "He doesn't want to see anyone right now except me, and I'm not sure how long I'm welcome."  
  
"No", responded Duke, "We can't have that kid living like that, you just can't let him be mopping around when he should be hopping around. I have an idea that might change things."  
  
"Duke I wouldn't go in there if I was you", replied WildWing.  
  
Duke shook his head and walked into the bedroom with a newspaper.  
  
"Fine", called WildWing, "Don't listen!"  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Hey there kid".  
  
Nosedive looked up but did not respond.  
  
"Got something for ya."  
  
Nosedive turned the television off but remained silent.  
  
"I'm going to read something to you, just listen aight?"  
  
"Okay", replied Nosedive quietly.  
  
Duke unraveled the newspaper.  
  
"Last night at The Garden Coliseum Nosedive Flashblade, former Mighty Duke teammate delivered a spectacular speech on gun damage receiving him not only the eye of the public but also a standing ovation."  
  
Nosedive's eye's bugged out.  
  
"I'm in the paper?"  
  
"Front page. Not just this paper though, a lot more too. Here they are."  
  
Duke through the papers at him.  
  
"Read these when you're bored."  
  
"Duke, thanks!"  
  
"No problem kid. Now you can sulk in here, or you can spend the entire weekend filling yourself with fun joyous events."  
  
"The entire weekend? I'm staying for the entire weekend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean unless you don't want to-"  
  
"I want to, I want to!"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
WildWing walked into the room holding a tray of food.  
  
"WildWing", cried Nosedive, "Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm staying for the whole weekend!"  
  
Nosedive flung himself into his brother.  
  
WildWing holding the tray in one hand carefully put it down after not expecting the sudden outburst of joy.  
  
WildWing hugged his brother back while giving Duke a look of thanks and awe.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
It was Sunday night when Nosedive was dropped off at his parent's house.  
  
"Anybody home", called Nosedive.  
  
"Shut your mouth brat", called his uncle, "Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
"At nine o clock?"  
  
"Be more considerate you little basta-"  
  
"Nosedive", called his mother, "Go clean your room, you left it that way for three days! Go!"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Nosedive left towards him room, "Nice welcome home ma", thought Nosedive. While lost in thought Nosedive bumped into his father.  
  
"Hey dad".  
  
"Out of my way, I'm going to be late!"  
  
"You have a meeting now?"  
  
"Nosedive how many times do I have to tell you that work requires work, and effort!"  
  
"Sorry dad."  
  
"You should be!"  
  
His father stormed off downstairs leaving Nosedive completely annoyed.  
  
"Nosedive may I have a word with you", asked his mother.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Nosedive entered his mother's room.  
  
"Before you clean your room, there is something I would like to discuss with you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your attitude towards your father and I on Friday."  
  
His father walked in the door, "I have to go, I'm in a hurry Elaine, can't we talk to him later?"  
  
"No Vincent, this needs to be settled now."  
  
Nosedive gulped as his father reached for a bat. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note ~ Hey everyone, this is a reminder to everyone. I am desperately trying to demonstrate the reality of many people's lives. If you don't like reality, (sometimes it's too harsh) than maybe you shouldn't read this story, I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like it because of this.  
  
Oh and Killslay there will not be a graphic scene of abuse ;) So don't worry. I'm only in the eighth grade everyone so sorry if you expected a huge abusive scene, I can't really make one up that is worthy of sharing. This is a serious topic and if I can't write it seriously, or realistically than I'm not going to bother and try with that, it's not right. So instead, oh forget it just read ;)  
  
Warning ~ This is long sorry, and might be found to be emotional for some people.  
  
  
  
"Run that past me again", said Mrs. Jones, "I want to know each and every detail."  
  
Johnson and Randy sighed. Randy was the one to speak up, "We found him outside on his lawn, unconscious. Mrs. Jones we don't know what happened, we haven't a clue, we're sorry but please stop asking us the same thing. We're freaked out okay, that's all we know."  
  
"That's quite alright boys, you have been huge helps and he might have died if you hadn't come along. I'm very proud of the both of you."  
  
The boys nodded and left.  
  
An hour before their confrontation with Mrs. Jones Randy and Johnson were heading over to Nosedive's house, like they always did each and every day. They would pick up their best friend and walk to school, like each and every day. However today was different. Today Randy and Johnson saw their best friend sprawled on the front porch with a swollen black eye, battered black and blue arm, limp wrist, and bloody lip/beak. They had awakened their friend and aided him to school, having to help him walk. However before Nosedive was up, he was in complete hysterics and screaming at the sight of them.  
  
Somehow they had managed to calm their friend and aid him to school. Obviously neither of them were in their right minds and had no clue what to do. So they decided to let the school handle it, they always seemed so good at that.  
  
They were planning on bringing Nosedive to nurse, hopping she would be able to patch him up, however a teacher stopped them in the halls and carried Nosedive after instructing another student to call an ambulance.  
  
Nosedive didn't react well to being held, he didn't react receiving all of the attention, but most of all he didn't react well to the presence of another male. Nosedive finding it futile to argue gave into a wail. The nurses got a hold of Mrs. Jones, which brings up to where we are now.  
  
Mrs. Jones entered the medic room. Nosedive was laying down trying to be comforted by the nurses and the male teacher Mr. Rye. However all of this was unsuccessful and made Nosedive more uncomfortable and more hysterical.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mrs. Jones, "Remember me?"  
  
Nosedive nodded wearily.  
  
"Good. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Kicked me out of the house Mrs. Jones", stammered Nosedive.  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Did they do this to you as well?"  
  
"D-do what?"  
  
"Beat you up."  
  
Nosedive nodded holding back tears.  
  
"Everyone", said Mrs. Jones, "I appreciate your help but I am now going to ask you all to leave for you are only causing more tension in this room, alert me when the medics arrive."  
  
Than towards Nosedive, "Do you have any other siblings at home?"  
  
"Nope, all alone, no one else is getting hit…M-Mrs. Jones."  
  
"Easy there honey. Do you have any older siblings?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Do you like them?"  
  
"Y-yeah, Wing's the best."  
  
"You're brother?"  
  
"Y-yeah, my big b-bro."  
  
"How old is he Nosedive?"  
  
"T-twenty one."  
  
"How about we call him down here?"  
  
"O-okay, yes please."  
  
"What's his number?"  
  
"I'll dial."  
  
Mrs. Jones handed Nosedive the phone as the medics poured in. Fortunately and coincidentally Tanya was the captain of that ambulance.  
  
"Oh my goodness", cried Tanya, "Nosedive what in the world happened to you?"  
  
"Taunny?"  
  
"Yes! It's me Dive, what happened?"  
  
"L-long story. I want Wing, kay?"  
  
"Sure you call him and we'll start fixing you up, how's that sound?"  
  
"Sure plan."  
  
"Good."  
  
Tanya and her crew carefully started working on Nosedive right in the nurse's office.  
  
"WildWing", said Nosedive into the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry", said Mrs. Peach WildWing's secretary, "He's not in right now."  
  
"But I'm his brother, I want to talk to him."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr?"  
  
"Flashblade. Please I'm his emergency number list, I'm sure I am."  
  
"Allow me to check, please hold."  
  
"Kay."  
  
A second's pause.  
  
"You claim to be Nosedive Flashblade?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is just a precaution in making sure that it's truly who you claim to be, your question is what is your middle name, and what is your favorite ice cream?"  
  
"Nicholas. Mint chocolate chip smothered in hot fudge with rainbow colored sprinkles topped off with marshmallows."  
  
"Amazing word for word. Well please hold while I retrieve Mr. Flashblade."  
  
"Kay."  
  
~In the office~  
  
"Mr. Flashblade", said Mrs. Peach into the phone, "You have a call waiting for you on line two."  
  
"I'm in a meeting right now, you know that. Please take a message."  
  
"I'm sorry sir but the name is on your emergency list."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A Nosedive Flashblade."  
  
"What? My brother?! Put him through!" Than towards his clients, "Excuse me gentlemen but I have to take this."  
  
"Nosedive better not be fooling around", muttered Canard under his breath.  
  
WildWing picked up the phone.  
  
"Dive hey this is Wing."  
  
"Hey Wing. I know who you are."  
  
"I would hope so, so what's up?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Dive?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here."  
  
"Look Nosedive I'm kind of in this important meeting, can I call you back?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay easy Dive, what's the matter, calm down. What's going on?"  
  
"WildWing I-"  
  
Nosedive voice trailed off.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Nosedive are you there?"  
  
"Here", cried Nosedive shoving the phone to Mrs. Jones, "What do you know everything?"  
  
Mrs. Jones smiled and took the phone from him.  
  
"Mr. Flashblade?"  
  
"Yes who is this? Where's Nosedive?"  
  
"I'm Mrs. Jones the school guidance counselor at Nosedive's high school."  
  
"Look, my brother doesn't want to get in trouble so instead of calling my parents you called me, I can assure you that they are home. Tell Nosedive that he shouldn't be, excuse me one moment."  
  
Than towards Canard.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"You shouldn't have taken that call! Nosedive can't be serious to save his life!"  
  
"Yeah well I'll lecture him later, hang on let me finish this, my deepest apologizes gentlemen."  
  
Than into the phone, "Hi I'm sorry I'm back. Look-"  
  
There was a seconds pause before WildWing fainted onto the ground. Canard rushed over to his best along with the other people.  
  
"WildWing", cried Canard, "WildWing snap to!"  
  
WildWing opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times and than jumped quickly to the phone.  
  
"Mrs. Jones?"  
  
"Yes I'm still here."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"Thank you, I'll see you than."  
  
WildWing hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go, now."  
  
"What are you talking about", cried Canard.  
  
"Nosedive got beat up", said WildWing quickly, "Beat up real bad."  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Yeah well that's not the bad part. Guess who beat him up?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
WildWing looked away not wanting to have this conversation with all of the people there.  
  
"My parents", he said quietly, "I'm sorry gentlemen but I must be leaving, my brother is in complete hysterics and there is an ambulance and I got to go."  
  
Canard nodded and showed his friend the door.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Nosedive", said Tanya calmly but firmly, "You need to sit back down and let us help you."  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
  
  
Since they had spoke to WildWing the medic crew tried to patch Nosedive up. However they found themselves short in trying to restrain the teenager who was now huddled up in a corner.  
  
"Nosedive please we're only trying to hel-"  
  
"OUT! Mrs. Jones do something!"  
  
"Nosedive honey, listen to me", said Mrs. Jones, "They won't harm you, they're going to help you. You need to come on out now."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade", said Tanya, "How many times on Earth did I fix you up and make you better?"  
  
"Too many times, your point?"  
  
"My point is don't you think you could trust me by now?"  
  
Nosedive thought it over for a second and gave his response.  
  
"Fine but no one else! Get rid of everyone else, especially the guys."  
  
"Nosedive", said Mrs. Jones, "Ms. Vanderblock can't do this all by herself, she needs a tea-"  
  
"That's fine with me", said Tanya, "I can do it, I've done it before and I'll do it again."  
  
Than towards her co-workers.  
  
"You heard him all of you, out!"  
  
The men and women shooed out of the room as quickly as possible leaving Nosedive, Tanya, and Mrs. Jones.  
  
Tanya offered Nosedive a hand up which the teenager took.  
  
She showed him to the couch and laid him down. He started shaking as soon as she brought a needle to his arm.  
  
"Nosedive", said Tanya, "Please it's going to be okay."  
  
"No", whined Nosedive, "No it's not."  
  
Tanya put the needle down. "I have an idea", she said, "Why don't you call WildWing right now, and I'll tell you what I'm going to do before I do it?"  
  
"Okay I can do that", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But Mr. Flashblade just left", said Mrs. Jones.  
  
"He has a cell", responded Nosedive who was busy dialing the number into the phone.  
  
The cell phone rang in WildWing's car, and after three rings the cell phone was found after an extensive search and throw apart of the messy car.  
  
"Hello", said WildWing.  
  
"Wing, hey it's me."  
  
"Nosedive hey!"  
  
"Hi Wing! You near my school yet?"  
  
"About ten minutes away."  
  
"Kay, that's good. Oh yeah Mrs. Jones wanted me to tell you that she wants to speak with you."  
  
"Oh okay no problem. Do you have any idea what it's about?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well maybe I do."  
  
"Kay. Oh yeah by the way I want you to take me to the movies."  
  
"Sounds great, have any particular move in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe that new comedy."  
  
"Yeah that looks great."  
  
"Okay good. Oh yeah Taunny is over here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. She's the doc."  
  
"Can I speak with her?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please Dive, I just want her to tell me a few things."  
  
"Kay hang on."  
  
Than towards Tanya.  
  
"He wants to speak with ya."  
  
"Kay hang on."  
  
Tanya picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Tanya?"  
  
"Hey there WildWing what's up?"  
  
"Few things. First of all how bad is he?"  
  
"Pretty bad."  
  
"What's pretty bad", asked Nosedive.  
  
Ignoring Nosedive, "I can't believe this happened. Look Wing you need to be ready for the worst okay, because you can't possibly imagine this."  
  
"Imagine what", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Thanks Tanya", said WildWing  
  
"No problem. Hang on Wing."  
  
Than to Nosedive.  
  
"Okay Dive, I want you to hold this over your eye, while I'm going to wrap up your wrist…it's broken."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Than back towards the phone.  
  
"How far are you from here?"  
  
"Well now I'm about five minutes."  
  
"How did you possibly get here so quickly? You're over forty minutes away!"  
  
"It's amazing how fast you can go with your sirens on."  
  
Tanya tried to hold back from laughing, "WildWing you're only supposed to use those for emergencies."  
  
"This is an emergency!"  
  
"Okay I guess you're right, but if you get a ticket I'm going to laugh, and laugh and laugh some more."  
  
The kind and gentle words of Tanya eased Nosedive incredibly as she continued to work on him. Her gentle laugh was soothing and calmed him to a point. Than after she was done talking she handed the phone back to Nosedive. WildWing and he talked until WildWing had to park the car.  
  
In the meantime Mrs. Jones called down Mr. Anderson the school's social worker. She had also called the Principal and Vice Principal of the school. Mr. Anderson was first to enter the room, which was a big mistake.  
  
Nosedive lost it at the sight of another man, especially a larger man. Mr. Anderson stood six foot, and had a deep voice.  
  
Nosedive leaped up off the couch and started screaming. He backed up into a corner staying as far away from Mr. Anderson as possible. Mr. Anderson tried talking to him but gained nothing but more horror and fear in the teenager's eyes.  
  
"Get away from me", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mr. Anderson, "Boy listen to me."  
  
"Please", begged Nosedive, "I didn't do anything to you, don't hurt me."  
  
Mr. Anderson glanced at Mrs. Jones nervously but kept his cool. This was his job after all.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mr. Anderson once more. "Nothing is going to happ-"  
  
"Leave me alone", screamed Nosedive at the top of lungs, "Go away".  
  
At this point tears started to cascade from the young teenager uncontrollably.  
  
Things only worsened when the principal who was also a man entered accompanied by the vice principal which was a woman. The sight of a woman and a man together terrified him beyond belief, for he pictured his mother and father.  
  
After three minutes WildWing entered the nurse's office and found Nosedive hysterical in a corner of the room while five other people were trying to comfort him and reassure.  
  
At the sight of his bloody brother WildWing's knees craved in. Luckily Mr. Anderson was there catching him.  
  
"WildWing", Nosedive screamed up.  
  
"Dive", called WildWing, "Hey."  
  
Nosedive leaped at his brother. WildWing hadn't expected the jump but somehow managed to catch his flying brother.  
  
Nosedive didn't let go but sobbed into WildWing. The teenager was so scared, and so hurt that it could no longer be contained.  
  
"Dive", choked out WildWing, "Easy Dive, easy. I'm here no one is going to hurt you."  
  
Nosedive clutched the back of WildWing's shirt. WildWing held back his own tears as he rubbed his brother's back. The others glanced at each other eyes filled with sorry and pity.  
  
Nosedive had obviously stopped his escapade for he felt safe with his older brother for many reasons. One being that WildWing was six seven, and muscular. Another was, was he knew WildWing, WildWing was his big brother and he looked up to him. But most of all because when he was WildWing no bad ever happened to him.  
  
It was Tanya who finally spoke up, "Nosedive hun", she said quietly, "You need to come over here and sit down and I need to start putting some stitches in, you're losing a lot of blood."  
  
Nosedive looked up at her than up at his brother.  
  
"I'll stay with you Dive", said WildWing as he escorted Nosedive over to the bed, "Don't worry."  
  
WildWing somewhat forcibly made Nosedive sit down with him onto the couch where Tanya was able to work.  
  
"Actually boys", said Mr. Phelt, the principal. "I'm going to need to borrow WildWing."  
  
Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Jones wanted to smack their boss so hard that it would leave his face permanently red. It was quite obvious that social conflicts were not the principal's profession.  
  
Nosedive jumped up onto the bed at the thought of that happening.  
  
"Nosedive easy", said Tanya soothingly yet loudly, "Nosedive calm down."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That's enough", cried Mrs. Jones, "Nosedive for starters sit down. (Nosedive obeyed.) Now let's start this correctly. Nosedive you were just fine with me and Tanya in this room, so guess what that's exactly what we are going to do. Mr. Anderson, Mr. Phelt, and Ms Truman I ask you to please escort Mr. WildWing Flashblade to a conference room where you can discuss custody rights."  
  
"C-custody rights", stammered WildWing, "What are you talking about? You're not putting Nosedive in a home are you?"  
  
"Mr. Flashblade", yelled Mrs. Jones pointing at Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive's face had gone white. "What's going on Wing", asked Nosedive, "I want to live with mom and dad, why are they taking me away? Are they going to take me away Wing? Are they?"  
  
WildWing could not provide an answer but instead of words of comfort WildWing hugged his brother.  
  
"Mr. Flashblade", said Mr. Anderson pointing to the door.  
  
"Oh right", said WildWing, "Nosedive I promise I'll be right back, I'll just be in the other room."  
  
"No Wing", begged Nosedive.  
  
"Don't worry Dive", said Tanya, "I'll stay with you, along with Mrs. Jones."  
  
Nosedive nodded but still looked skeptical.  
  
~Conference Room~  
  
"Mr. Flashblade", said Mr. Phelt. "What happened last night to your brother has already been explained to you. Although the details have not yet presented themselves to us we are pretty sure that we are not under any circumstances allowing that teenager to live with his parents ever again. We are depriving your parents of custody rights."  
  
WildWing looked down. "So what happens to Dive", he asked solemnly.  
  
"Many things could happen to him Mr. Flashblade", said Mr. Anderson, "Some of them could be homes, foster homes, orphanages, the possibilities for negativity is endless. Or we could try this solution, and although I am still incredulous on this decision I have enough confidence in trying it."  
  
"Trying what", asked WildWing dully.  
  
"This", replied Ms Truman, "In giving you full custody of your younger brother."  
  
WildWing practically started gagging on air.  
  
"Me", he spit out, "You want me to do be Nosedive's parents?"  
  
"Well that's not how I would personally word it", responded Mr. Phelt, "But yes we would like you to be Nosedive's legal guardian for a number of reasons. You have shown to be an excellent role model for Nosedive starting with the presentation he gave on Thursday night when his parents didn't show. It personally sickened us after Mr. Smith told us what had happened but we could have imagined this in our wildest dreams. Plus Nosedive has old ratty clothes, and always seems to have a bruise on his arms, well now more than usual."  
  
"That means you will have complete responsibility of your younger sibling", continued Ms Truman, "We have checked our your finiancial income and we see no problem in allowing you to have your brother. All you have to do is sign these papers right below our signatures of approval."  
  
"That is if you want to", completed Mr. Anderson, "This is your choice only, we don't want to force something that might turn out to be disastrous."  
  
"No", snapped WildWing, "Me and Dive get along great. I'll take him of course, but can I just call my roommate?"  
  
"Roommate", chorused the group nervously, "You have a roommate?"  
  
"Yes", replied WildWing, "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Mr. Flashblade", sighed Mr. Anderson, "We cannot grant custody to you if you live with some one else. We don't know if that person is a good person, and don't even try to convince us that he is! I'm sorry but we cannot give you custody."  
  
"No", cried WildWing, "Wait. What if you gave him an interview?"  
  
The other looked at each other. "I'm sorry", said Ms Truman, "But we would only see an act."  
  
"Well what if I told you that he was Canard Thunderbeak first captain of the Mighty Ducks?"  
  
Mr. Phelt spit out his water, "You live with Thunderbeak? Yes than forget the interview! Well than no problem there, we just need to have him come down and sign this as well."  
  
"Thank stars", replied WildWing, "Okay hang on, let me call him up, can I use this phone?"  
  
Mr. Anderson nodded.  
  
Phone Call  
  
"Canard hey."  
  
"WildWing hey man what's up? You okay over there?"  
  
"Dandy."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nosedive looks like crap, and basically my parents are being deprived of their custody rights. If I want Nosedive can go to me, which means-"  
  
"He'll have to live with us."  
  
"Look I know you and him aren't the best of friends but…"  
  
"Don't you even think that, now you listen hear you get your little brother and get him and you bring him to his new home. I'll try and get a bed by than."  
  
"And that is why you are my best friend. Hang on though you have to sign the custody form too. I'll fax it over to you. It's coming over now."  
  
"Kay. Got it, okay I signed it and I just sent it back."  
  
"Okay it's coming through over here. Canard, thank you again. Look I got to go now."  
  
"Take it easy man."  
  
"Yeah thanks, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Wait one more thing."  
  
"Yeah Wing?"  
  
"Meet me for pizza in an hour up at Pizza Palace."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to explain to Nosedive what's going on don't I?"  
  
"Yeah I would think so."  
  
"Well than I'm going to do it with you there, after all you are part of the new arrangement."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I'll meet ya there. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
WildWing hung up the phone and resumed his seat with the counselors.  
  
"All you have left to do Mr. Flashblade", said Mr. Phelt, "Is sign here."  
  
WildWing snatched and scribbled down his signature onto the document which read:  
  
I WildWing Anthony Flashblade take full custody of Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade after previous incidents of abusive behavior from his former legal guardians.  
  
"WildWing", said Ms Truman softly, "He's yours now. If you need any help you be sure to call us up now ya hear?"  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"I think you should go see Nosedive now", said Mr. Anderson, "I'm surprised he hasn't destroyed the place in the period of time that he's been in there with out you."  
  
"Yes I agree".  
  
WildWing took off for the nurse's office. Nosedive was laying down perfectly behaved on the couch once more as Mrs. Jones talked calmly and smoothly to him. Tanya was finishing up wrapping his wrist, and she kept reminding Nosedive to keep the ice pack on his eye. Nosedive himself had his eyes shut but opened them slowly as soon as the door opened.  
  
Nosedive looked pathetic causing WildWing to grief more but most of all to become more infuriated with his parents. The parents were being notified of what had happened and currently were being hauled into a family court session/jail by the police.  
  
WildWing went over to Nosedive and carefully picked him placing him on his lap.  
  
"Nosedive", he said gently.  
  
"Yeah Wing?"  
  
"We need to have a long talk."  
  
"Yeah I was kinda figuring that."  
  
WildWing smiled and kissed Nosedive on the forehead.  
  
"Tanya are we done here", asked WildWing.  
  
"Good as new", replied Tanya.  
  
"Thanks Tawny", whispered Nosedive whose energy had been completely drained from him.  
  
"Your welcome Nosedive."  
  
"Come on Dive", said WildWing bringing his brother to his feet, "Let's go."  
  
"Kay Wing, bye Tawny, bye Mrs. Jones."  
  
"Buh bye Nosedive", chorused the women.  
  
WildWing waved as the two Flashblade brothers departed the room. Nosedive clung to WildWing the entire way to the parking lot, jumping at every other person he saw. WildWing was still unsure what to do so decided to play everything by ear.  
  
"How am I ever going to do this right", thought WildWing, "Oh well guess it'll work itself out, it better."  
  
WildWing at the moment was furious with his parents and the only thing preventing him from marching over with the army was Nosedive. Nosedive was so weak, but most of all hurt. Not hurt as in physically which he was, but he was more hurt mentally. WildWing didn't know what had happened and why Nosedive ended up on the porch that night but all he knew was that his parents had done it.  
  
When WildWing would find out the details it would scare the living daylights out of him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note ~ Hey everyone enjoy! Special thanks to Ottercub!  
  
Okay sorry for the delay, but we just had a huge track meet. (I came in second!) Anyway that's why there was a holdup. Sorry!  
  
Oh yeah to PapillonStar can't wait for Orphans! Well now time for the story, enjoy!  
  
And Congrats to Becks Michaels on her new chapter! Can't wait for more!!!  
  
Special Shout out to Drea! Thanks girl, I hope I'm making this as realistic as possible. If you have any advice on how to improve this story's reality feel free to e-mail me at charmduchess@yahoo.com that goes for everyone else too!  
  
~Well enjoy~  
  
WildWing was unsure on how to approach his brother. In the car on their way to Pizza Palace Nosedive had decided to gaze out the window. He was badly trying to cover his black and blue arm, and desperately trying to pretend everything was okay. But it wasn't okay.  
  
Sure living with his older brother was the best that could happen to him, but it was the reasons that were bad. The ironic part to Nosedive was the fact that he wasn't mad at his parents. In any way Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade was not angry with his parents. He was terribly upset however and was desperately wanting to seek their approval and their forgiveness although he knew nothing of his crime. His parents loved him, that's for sure, but they didn't like him. That was what hit Nosedive hard. Nosedive physically was a wreck anyone could determine that from looking at him, but his emotional scars were greater than anything.  
  
Nosedive was hurt so very badly inside. He didn't know what he did to deserve that. And although Nosedive had been hit before it was nothing like last night. Something horrendous had happened and he didn't even know what he did to set it off. But he did know how it ended up. He needed to tell someone but he was so very much afraid to.  
  
Like last night Nosedive had tried to get his say in to defend himself and his relationship with his parents. The response he received was excessive beating. He wasn't about to go through that again, regardless of who the person was. Plus it was more than that, sure his parents hit up bad, but they also through nasty words and phrases at him. Nosedive wasn't able to absorb all of this at once.  
  
Not living with a mother or father, no that couldn't be right, especially when they were alive and in perfectly good health, and could easily support him. All of this was a lot to take in, especially when he had been ever so much believing that nothing was wrong.  
  
WildWing on the other hand was as scared as his brother, but in a different respect. He too was finding difficulty in absorbing the newly thrown terms and the newly thrown tales which he had received. Obtaining the fact that his parents had beat his brother and than left him outside, scared him, but what scared him more was that it was so dire that Nosedive could no longer be permitted to live with his parents.  
  
And the scariest part of all, was that WildWing was now in charge, more than ever. Of course WildWing had been the leader to Nosedive, and the big brother, but the guardian? Somehow it didn't flow, but he would make it, somehow and someway he would make it.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing gently, startling his younger brother, "You want to talk?"  
  
"No", snapped Nosedive coldly, "I don't, I'm quite sure of that."  
  
WildWing looked straight ahead at the pavement thinking of how to talk to someone who he was always able to talk to.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing trying the second time, "Look I know this can't be easy for you bu-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it", said Nosedive harshly.  
  
No Nosedive would not confront the problem that he in his mind where he was struggling to convince himself that there was no problem, and somehow it would blow over.  
  
Now to any one else they would have persisted that they continue the argue to urge the victim to talk. But brothers aren't like that. Brothers (most brothers) have lived with each their entire lives, and these brothers had a special bond. WildWing knew his brother inside and out and making Nosedive talk at the moment was the worst thing possible. It would only worsen the situation and than there would never be peace. Letting time work its way into the equation would and than when the time was right, Nosedive would talk.  
  
"Okay", said WildWing flatly, than in more cheerful tone, "So you want to turn the radio on?"  
  
Nosedive looked at his brother trying to find his plan.  
  
"What", asked WildWing, "I have green hair or something."  
  
"No", replied Nosedive on a better tone, "It's just nothing. I don't know."  
  
Nosedive sighed and looked in front as his older brother studied him. There was a brief pause.  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive, "Yeah okay I want to hear some music."  
  
Nosedive flicked on the radio to a station that he listened to. At the look WildWing gave him Nosedive questioned the music.  
  
"What", asked Nosedive, "It's good!"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "A song that consists of only two words , screw you, and than screaming and rage in the background is not music, that is a nuisance."  
  
"You're too old."  
  
"Ha ha, funny. Let me find you my kind of station."  
  
WildWing jokingly turned it to the oldies.  
  
Both brothers laughed. After some debate they found a station to listen to.  
  
"Oh look", commented WildWing, "We finally pick a station and we arrive to the place."  
  
"That's life for ya", replied Nosedive, "Sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"Whatever you say little man", chuckled WildWing trying his best to ignore the hatred in Nosedive's voice. "Let's go in."  
  
Nosedive and WildWing headed into the restaurant.  
  
  
  
When Canard first saw Nosedive he dropped his glass, which luckily wasn't filled and was made of plastic. The carefree happy go lucky teenager without a problem in the world was now jumping at everything, clingy to his brother, terrified, hurt, confused, and filled with scars all over his body which made it even more worse. Nosedive's bruises seemed to attract many nosy people's attention and they pointed and stared, it was the lunch break for everyone and everyone's attention and point of gossip was now on Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive didn't react well to whispering between everyone.  
  
"I want to go", whispered Nosedive so you could barely hear him, "WildWing I want to go home now."  
  
WildWing looked down at his pleading brother was scared now, because other people were making a big to do, which in his mind wasn't a big to do. Nosedive wanted it to blow over to forget but he would soon find out that things like this don't blow over.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing quietly bending down to his brother's height, "Let's just stay for a little bit, let's give this a chance, okay?"  
  
"Not okay, I want to leave now."  
  
WildWing glanced toward Canard silently begging for help. Canard picked up on the cue and walked over to the brothers.  
  
"You guys are late", sighed Canard, "Again. And once more the Flashblade brothers leave Canard to stay all by himself, and don't think you two are leaving me with the check again."  
  
WildWing laughed, quickly joined by Canard, which seemed to ease Nosedive.  
  
"Come on guys", chuckled Canard, "Let's go sit down."  
  
WildWing and Nosedive walked over to the booth.  
  
"I already ordered", commented Canard.  
  
"Without our consent", replied WildWing.  
  
"WildWing please, I have been eating pizza with the two of you my entire life, I think I know what to order by now."  
  
WildWing gave him a look that told him to explain.  
  
Canard sighed, "Peppers, onions, and sausage for Dive, pepperoni and extra cheese for you."  
  
Nosedive smiled, Canard had their order perfect.  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence until Canard broke it.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard softly, "Look us living together is going to be a lot of fun. Okay? I understand that what's going on for you can't be easy but don't feel embarrassed to tell something to WildWing or even me because you don't feel at home. Please try to make our poor hole your home. If you need anything, anything at all you tell us you understand?"  
  
WildWing shifted uneasily in the booth anticipating Nosedive's reaction.  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive after some hesitation, "That sounds good with me."  
  
"Nosedive do you want to discuss this now", asked WildWing with out much hope.  
  
"No", cried Nosedive, "I do not want to! I don't ever want to talk about it!"  
  
"Yeah Wing", said Canard trying to take the teen's point of view, "If Nosedive needs to talk to us, or your or me he can do that whenever he wants. He's old enough now to know what he wants."  
  
"I don't think so", snapped WildWing, "Nosedive you're going to talk about this!"  
  
Canard kicked his friend under the table than titled his head towards Nosedive. WildWing saw how upset Nosedive was so he backed off. He placed an arm over his shoulder and brought his brother close in.  
  
"I'm sorry Dive", said WildWing, "We can talk about this whenever you're ready. I shouldn't have yelled like that."  
  
"No you shouldn't have", sniffled Nosedive holding back tears.  
  
Thankfully Nosedive didn't cry thanks to WildWing's reassurance. Nosedive at the time was incredibly weak, (physically), and incredibly emotional. So WildWing let his brother get his way, this time.  
  
"Good", muttered Canard. "I was thinking that tonight we rent some movies and get some popcorn and order dinner in. How's that sound to you two?"  
  
"Great", chorused the brothers.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
It was much later in the day around eight. Despite the early time Nosedive was already asleep on the couch once more laying on WildWing's chest with the soft glow and sound of the t.v. Nosedive raised as WildWing breathed lightly. WildWing was resting, just shutting his eyes absorbing everything about to fall off when Canard came around.  
  
"Hey Wing", said Canard quietly, "I'm so sorry but we have some of our bosses coming over to discuss some paperwork, it's no big deal but they're coming over."  
  
WildWing sighed, "Today of all days", he muttered under his breath. WildWing went to move Nosedive off of him but Canard stopped him.  
  
"No don't worry", said Canard, "You don't even have to get up, I told them some information-"  
  
"How much?!"  
  
"They are like fathers to us Wing, I tell them stuff besides they would have found out anyway. All I said was Nosedive was living with us after a previous abusive incident. That's it. Anyway they're coming over and I told them about you and Dive and they said to stay put."  
  
WildWing sighed, arguing was futile, "Fine, and thanks."  
  
"No prob. Now go back to sleep, or at least try and get some, you look beat."  
  
WildWing nodded and soon drifted off.  
  
A half hour later the doorbell rang.  
  
"That's them", thought Canard to himself, "I'll be getting that."  
  
Canard entered the living room where Nosedive and WildWing were both asleep. Canard shook his head as he opened the door for his bosses.  
  
"Hey guys", said Canard quietly, "Please be quiet, Wing and kid are sleeping."  
  
The men nodded. They saw the teenager and gasped giving one another glances of shock. He had a black eye, black and blue arm, wrap around his wrist, etc. In total he looked like crap. WildWing stirred and awoke.  
  
"Hey there Flashblade", said one of the men gently.  
  
WildWing immediately opened his eyes to absorb his surroundings. He went to get up but was stopped.  
  
"No no", said another man, "You stay put, it's all right."  
  
WildWing nodded and thanked them.  
  
The men made their way into the kitchen, which was centered directly behind the living room, not giving much soundproof.  
  
Nosedive stirred at the commotion but soon fell back to sleep. However this didn't last when debating over which system to use for the computers began.  
  
Nosedive groaned waking up on his elder brother. Once seeing others, especially muscular men in the room he panicked, and began to whimper and shake his brother frantically.  
  
"Dive easy", said Canard rushing over to him.  
  
Nosedive shook his head wildly.  
  
WildWing woke up and discovered what had happened.  
  
"Nosedive what's wrong", asked WildWing.  
  
Nosedive looked at the men.  
  
WildWing got up and walked over to his brother who had placed himself on the opposing end of the room. WildWing placed a shoulder on him.  
  
"Easy there kiddo", he said gently. "These are guys from work, kay Dive?"  
  
Nosedive studied the men and than his brother, no one had anything to hide and everyone seemed more concerned than mad so Nosedive relaxed.  
  
There was an awkward and unwanted silence before WildWing took control, and before WildWing truly "woke up".  
  
"Nosedive", WildWing said, "They are going to be doing some paper work, you want to go see a movie or something?"  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive, "That sounds good."  
  
"Great. You guys don't mind right? Please excuse us but we need to-"  
  
"That's quite all right", said the boss, "You go ahead."  
  
WildWing smiled, "Thanks."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
It was around ten thirty when the brothers walked back home.  
  
"Have fun", asked Canard who was waiting (alone) on the couch.  
  
"Yeah I think we did", replied WildWing, "Right Dive?"  
  
Nosedive nodded his head.  
  
"Hey squirt", said Canard, "You want to tell us anything?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no, practically falling over his own two feet. WildWing caught him but held onto him.  
  
"Canard,", said WildWing, "This one is beat, I'm going to bring this one to bed."  
  
"Okay Wing", replied Canard, "I assume you want me to stay up and wait for you?"  
  
"Yeah", said WildWing, "We have got a lot to discuss. Come on Nosedive let's go."  
  
WildWing's feet moved but Nosedive's didn't. Finally WildWing got so fed up with trying to get Nosedive to walk he picked up his half sleeping brother and brought him into his (meaning WildWing's) bed. He tucked his brother in, and took off his shoes, and shirts. He left his brother's socks on knowing that Nosedive liked sleeping with them on.  
  
He sighed looking at his baby brother and left ready to talk to Canard about how they were going to start their new lives together. 


	7. Not Over Yet

Author's Note ~ The following events that will occur in this story are based on reality. Many times these events occur in these types of situations. So please note that this is not just a story but reality, so the next time someone comes asking you to donate some money for a child abuse fund, empty out your pockets. And giving five to ten dollars doesn't cut it, I'm sorry unless that's all you can afford. If you have money than forget that new dress and spend the money on something worthwhile. You'll end up thanking yourself and when you need a little cash you'll be surprised on who ends up out of nowhere giving a helping hand. What goes around comes around, and this counts for positive things too!  
  
  
  
It was around two o clock in the afternoon. Nosedive was exploring his new town, alone. WildWing knew many of the kids in the apartment and asked them to tour Nosedive around. So far they had done a wonderful job doing that and Nosedive and the boys had started a wonderful relationship. However they had to leave for a hockey game, leaving Nosedive alone. Nosedive wandered the streets searching for something entertaining when he heard a call. The call he heard gave him a blood-curdling chill down his spine. He turned around and saw his father.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Hey Wing", said Canard, "So how are we planning on spending our Saturday?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well not just us, but the kid, where is he anyway?"  
  
"Well for your information the kid is out with friends?"  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Yup! I asked some of the neighborhood kids to show him around, and they said yes!"  
  
"I wonder why, you only give them free passes to some of the coolest work- out equipment on the planet at our job!"  
  
"Well nonetheless they are showing Nosedive around."  
  
"Did Nosedive want to do this?"  
  
"Nosedive didn't have a choice. I practically shoved him out the door."  
  
"You think he'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes. He's my brother and he'll bounce back, but if I let him to continue to live in this word of fear than he'll never get out of it, now will he?"  
  
"Guess not. Well good for you Wing, and good for Dive. Kinda feel bad for him though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All by himself in a new surrounding, with people he doesn't even know, just got beat by his parents, and-"  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway I was thinking maybe a movie tonight, all of us. Sound good to you?"  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of eating out."  
  
"Ah that sounds better. Let's do that."  
  
"Okay so what shall it be?"  
  
"Well let me guess, you want seafood, Nosedive wants greasy food, and I want real food, so-"  
  
"Seafood is real food!"  
  
"Canard, I'm sorry but if it has over two legs than it no longer counts as real."  
  
Canard rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh shoot", cried WildWing, "I'm going to be late, I have to go pick up Nosedive!"  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"L'Orange", said Buckley, "We have to search the local center next."  
  
"Ah man", sighed L'Orange, "But there's never any action there!"  
  
"Duke, I'm glad when there isn't any action, I would love a day of just snoozing."  
  
The two cops sat in their police car as they strolled into town.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"D-dad", stuttered Nosedive.  
  
"Did you really think you could runaway from me and get away with it?"  
  
"B-but I-"  
  
"But I don't to hear it!"  
  
The two of them stood in the local center as the father walked up to his son, who was shaking.  
  
"You little monster", cried his father, "How dare you try to get away from us!"  
  
"U-us?"  
  
"Yes us!"  
  
As if on cue the mother stepped out of the car.  
  
"You find him", called Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"Yup", said Mr. Flashblade, "Right here."  
  
"Hey Dive", cried WildWing, "There you are!"  
  
Than WildWing saw his father, as his eyes bulged.  
  
"Oh look", mocked Mrs. Flashblade from the car, "It's our other son, the hero."  
  
"Leave us alone", said WildWing defiantly, "We don't want any trouble, Nosedive let's go."  
  
"Oh I don't think so", replied his father pulling a knife out.  
  
"You see", cried Mrs. Flashblade, "This is our son, not yours WildWing, get some girl pregnant and get your own kid, but this one is ours. You can't defend him forever, and now it's punishment time for him!"  
  
"Leave my brother alone, you're not getting him", cried WildWing putting Nosedive behind him.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ", snapped Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"Well you'll have to get through me first", replied WildWing.  
  
"Fine", snickered his father, "That can easily be arranged."  
  
The father slashed WildWing in the chest. WildWing fell down to the ground.  
  
Mr. Flashblade grabbed Nosedive's arm. "Let's go", he said sternly.  
  
"NO!" Nosedive screamed and ran out of his father's grip. He screamed and ran.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", called his father, "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Nosedive ran straight into the traffic. But Nosedive didn't care he kept running and running and running. What he didn't notice was the fact that one of the cars that slammed on their brakes was a cop car.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"What in the world was that", asked Buckley. "Let's get out and find out. Get your gun ready."  
  
"Hey wait I know that kid!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's Nosedive! Stars, the kid looks like crap!"  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Get him", cried Mrs. Flashblade from behind, "That's our son making us look like idiots!"  
  
The father pursued his son into the street. Nosedive ran as fast as he could despite his physical state. Nosedive kept running in fear and in more fear.  
  
By now everyone was watching the chase, and the traffic that it had caused. They all stood on the sidewalk watching the events taking place. The sickening part is that they did nothing, but watched for their own sick amusement.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Call for help", said Buckley, "I'm going to go out there, there's a grown adult chasing a kid, I think that's enough of a reason to pull out a gun don't you think?"  
  
"Sure. I'll call in now, and please be gentle with the kid, he's been through a lot."  
  
"Sure no problem buddy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Buckley left the car with his gun ready.  
  
"Put your hands up", cried Buckley, "Get away from the kid."  
  
The father stopped. Nosedive turned around so quickly at the sound of a police officer he tripped over his own two feet. He began to shake violently on the ground.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"This L'Orange, we need some back up here."  
  
"Coming right away Mr. L'Orange. Please state your emergency."  
  
"Some man around five something, muscular, is chasing a teenager by the name of Nosedive Flashblade, who happens to look like crap right now, I mean he looks like he just got out of a fight. The kid is screaming hysterically and the reason we are asking for back up is because Buckley is pulling out his gun, and you know whenever a gun is pulled out something about the new law in the county two cop cars must follow."  
  
"We'll be right there Mr. L'Orange."  
  
"Thanks Patty."  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"Sweetheart you are the only person that does this each day."  
  
"Well thank you, remain calm yadda yadda, back up is coming, you know the drill."  
  
Duke smiled and got out of the car.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Hey officer", said Mr. Flashblade, "What's the problem here?"  
  
"You want to tell me that?"  
  
"Well I was just-"  
  
"Just chasing a teenager, causing him to scream? Oh this better be good."  
  
Duke came out of the car, saw Nosedive and ran towards the terrified teenager. But something stopped him dead in his tracks. It was WildWing's unconscious body bleeding on the ground.  
  
"Oh my goodness", cried Duke, "Buckley! We have a man down! Somebody call an ambulance!"  
  
A mother duck ran up to a pay phone and quickly dialed the emergency number.  
  
There was nothing Duke could do for WildWing, other than protect his baby brother, which he intended to do. When he approached Nosedive he saw that the teenager was shaking, and on the verge of hysterics. His eyes were shut, in fear of seeing anything that might happen as if to prevent a dire future.  
  
Duke bent down towards the teenager carefully and shook him gently.  
  
"Kid", he said softly, "You okay there?"  
  
Nosedive's eyes opened immediately. He began to back away from Duke.  
  
"Kid", said Duke a little more firmly, "It's me okay? I'm your friend, remember, we're buddies."  
  
Nosedive was hesitant but nodded.  
  
Duke stood up and offered Nosedive a hand. Nosedive extended his arm, trusting his companion. Duke pulled him up and placed his arm around him giving the teenager a complete sense of safety.  
  
"Good job kid", whispered Duke, "Now, don't you worry I'm going to take care of you okay? Let's just get out of this."  
  
Two cop cars pulled out. When the two officers stepped out of the car, Duke groaned. The other car held the chief.  
  
One of them LaBelle, one of the most gorgeous ducks ever. She had long dark hair down to her knees, which was pulled back into a French braid for work, a six pack stomach, a "to die for" figure, and a charming heart shape faced. She was charming herself, and very optimistic.  
  
Duke had a crush on her, but not for her body but for her. She secretly crushed back on him, but would never tell anyone until he made the first move. And Duke would have too if not for her partner Smith.  
  
Smith detested Duke. Ever since the first day he had given him a hard time about being an ex-thief and now becoming a cop. The boss or chief didn't take well to Duke after he heard the rumors and complaints that Smith had told. But Duke had to remain kind and courteous to him, which he did. But no matter what, that guy gave him a hard time no matter what he tried.  
  
"What's wrong", asked Nosedive immediately.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing kid, don't worry about it okay? I told you're safe, kay kid?"  
  
Nosedive nodded and leaned into his friend.  
  
"Duke", cried Smith, "Put the kid away, he doesn't need you right now, he needs to go with us so we can bring him to his parents."  
  
At the sound of parents Nosedive scrambled of Duke's grip and started to run in the opposite direction. Duke ran after him and caught up with him pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Nosedive", said Duke. Duke rarely ever used the teenager's first name, unless he really needed to get his point across on such a grave matter.  
  
"Nosedive listen to me", repeated Duke sternly, "You're going to be fine. Relax, I'm right here and no one is going to hurt you."  
  
"I don't want to go with my parents", shrieked Nosedive.  
  
Duke pulled him out of the hug and put his two arms on his shoulders. He looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Kid", he said, "WildWing told me what happened, he didn't tell me it was this bad, but he told me. You're not going back to your parents, okay? All the officer wants is for you to be put with your guardian, not your parents okay?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes of course I'm sure!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Nosedive clinged onto Duke's left arm, just in case. The two walked over to the other officers.  
  
"Guys", said Duke, "This is Nosedive."  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said LaBelle kindly, "You okay?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no, still shaking.  
  
"That's pretty impressive", said Morrel the chief.  
  
"Thank you sir", replied Duke.  
  
Morrel examined Duke. Morrel was a very open-minded person and what he saw changed his entire attitude towards Duke. Duke was able to keep control of a terrified teenager and keep from running off, which he had stopped him from.  
  
"Kid", said Duke, "You want to tell us who that is?"  
  
"Nosedive", hollered his father, "I swear if you lie I'll beat the living crap out of you!"  
  
Nosedive's eyes bulged out of his head and began to shake more brutally. He kept his hold on Duke's arm tight and steady squeezing the daylights out of it.  
  
"Okay kid", said Duke, "Why don't you just tell us in secret who it is?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Buckley, "We're going to have to let this man go if you don't tell him what he's doing or else we have no reason to hold him under our custody, which means he'll be free back on the street."  
  
Nosedive went on his tipp toes and whispered something into Duke's ear. Once the man's identiy was revealed the only thing that prevented Duke from killing that man was his boss and the kid latching onto his arm.  
  
"It's going to okay", said Duke. Duke grabbed a pen and paper and started to write furiously. "Smith, can you please call this number and ask for a Canard Thunderbeak and tell them to please come down and pick up Nosedive, and that his buddy WildWing was injured at the local shopping center?"  
  
"Since when do I take orders from you", asked Smith, "You got to be kidding me. The ex-thief telling me what to do, that'll be the day."  
  
"Well it is the day", snapped Morrel, "So far all you have done is make matters worse, where L'Orange over here has made a lot of production. Do as he says and I'll consider not giving L'Orange your spot. L'Orange, I was wrong about you and this week there will be an increase in your paycheck."  
  
"T-thank you sir", stuttered Duke.  
  
"Now", said Morrel, "Who is this man?"  
  
Nosedive looked down.  
  
"LaBelle", said Duke, "Could you take Nosedive into the police car or get him away from here for a minute?"  
  
"Sure no problem Duke! I'd love to, come on Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive pressed into Duke even more. Duke bent down and whispered into Nosedive's ear.  
  
"Kid, LaBelle is the most caring person you'll ever meet, and she can defend you if anything happens. Trust me okay? I'm just going to settle this out with these men here. Get a hold of yourself and I'll meet up with you quicker than you'll know. Okay?"  
  
Nosedive nodded, he trusted Duke.  
  
"Okay LaBelle", said Duke, "Could you take Nosedive into the ice cream shop? I'll meet ya there."  
  
"Ooh ice cream", cried LaBelle, "My favorite! Come on Nosedive let's be chef's and gain some weight!'  
  
She pulled the teenager like a child pulls a parent to get out of bed on Christmas morning. Surprisingly Nosedive tended easy to the warm and amiable feelings that beamed out of LaBelle.  
  
Duke turned toward the men. "That man right there", said Duke, "Is their father."  
  
The cops' faces dropped as Duke continued.  
  
"He is responsible for the marks all over the kid's body and he is also responsible for child abuse. He no longer has custody of Nosedive but I guess he didn't take well to hearing that. And most of all he is the reason that Flashblade, the other brother is lying on the ground unconscious from lack of blood."  
  
The men nodded and put Mr. Flashblade in cuffs for assault, and attempted kidnap. Mrs. Flashblade however got away.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
When Canard found Nosedive, he found him enjoying himself with LaBelle creating the biggest ice cream disaster possible, but still jumping at everything.  
  
WildWing had been placed in a hospital and was reported to be fine and ready to go home.  
  
"Come on Dive", said Canard gently, "Let's go get WildWing and go home, it's been a big day." 


	8. Finally Over

Author's Note ~ Some of you have told me that the parents are acting like real parents, and how could any parent do such a thing? Unfortunately many children each year die of child abuse. Is that something your folks would do? Something to think about. Another thing is there are scientific reasons behind this. The parents don't consider themselves bad parents, they just have a different perspective on how to deal with issues, and with your adrenaline running sometimes it's hard to decipher right from wrong. Of course I'm not condemning the lunatics that act like monsters but I'm saying this is what happens, this is real, and it's not fair.  
  
~Warning~ There is a violent scene. It's the second flashback if you wish to read over it.  
  
  
  
~Hospital Room~  
  
When Nosedive and Canard, and yes Duke entered the hospital it was around five. Nosedive hadn't talked since they picked him up and since they weren't sure on how to approach him, they remained silent as well. They found WildWing resting on the bed of the room with his eyes shut. As soon as they entered however his eyes opened immediately.  
  
Nosedive ran over to his brother and hugged him. WildWing returned the hug, and kept him in a tight grip. Nosedive pulled out of it and looked straight into his brother's eyes.  
  
"Wing", he said softly, "You okay big bro?"  
  
"Yeah of course", replied WildWing ruffling his brother's hair. "Are you?"  
  
"Yup no scars."  
  
"Dive, we need to talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk."  
  
"Neither do I but…"  
  
Nosedive looked at his older brother who was so close to tears.  
  
"Man Dive", said WildWing, "I didn't know that they could, they would do something like that! I mean it's so different when it happens to you. They used to be so kind and loving and…"  
  
WildWing broke off crying. Duke and Canard glanced at each other nervously. Nosedive hugged his brother comforting him in the best way he could. WildWing grabbed Nosedive tightly and held onto the younger sibling for everything. Then Nosedive started to cry.  
  
"Should we do something", whispered Duke.  
  
"Nah", replied Canard, "They need to cry it out; need to get it out of their system."  
  
Duke nodded, "Maybe we should leave?"  
  
"Leave the room, yes. But not the hospital they're going to be too unstable for either of them to drive home, or even walk home."  
  
"Of course. Let's go get something to eat and leave them be."  
  
So Canard and Duke left. When they returned the found both brothers sleeping. Nosedive protectively snuggled into WildWing's side with an arm placed over his body. And WildWing held onto Nosedive as if it was his teddy bear.  
  
"Come on let's wake them up", said Duke, "It's time to go home."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Canard walked over and shook his friend. WildWing woke and knew instinctively that it was time to leave. WildWing woke Nosedive and told him. WildWing went to get out of the bed but Nosedive stopped him.  
  
"No", said Nosedive, "Wait. No more crying okay?"  
  
WildWing smiled, "Okay I can do that, how bout ya?"  
  
Nosedive nodded solemnly, "Let's go home Wing."  
  
~That Night~  
  
WildWing and Nosedive decided it would be best for tonight if Nosedive slept in WildWing's bed, for neither brothers took well to the fact that their mother was still loose. But before they went to bed WildWing and Canard had a long talk.  
  
~"Long Talk" or better known as a Flashback but not a real flashback since it was only an hour ago, but ya get the picture and this is too long isn't it? Oh well ya got the point ;) ~  
  
"So you're saying that I shouldn't talk to Nosedive", asked WildWing.  
  
"I'm saying that Nosedive is sixteen years old and he's not a baby. You can't force him to talk about something if he doesn't want to, or isn't ready to."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?!"  
  
"Love him, care for him, make him feel safe and tell him, when he's ready to talk you'll be there ready to listen."  
  
"Canard that's not good enough!"  
  
"WildWing it's life! You can't force him to do something! You know him as well as I do and when Nosedive has his mind fixed on something than well it's fixed!"  
  
"So I'm just supposed to let my brother suffer this alone?"  
  
"Until he tells you than, yeah pretty much."  
  
"Canard I can't just sit back and let him do that to himself!"  
  
"Who's saying to sit back? If you think that's what I'm implying than you're very wrong. I'm trying to tell you that when he's upset, comfort him, but don't force him to talk for you'll be greeted with harsh negativity."  
  
"Canard are you sure?"  
  
"WildWing, he's your brother, and better yet you're his brother."  
  
"What in the world is that supposed to mean? How long have you been hanging out with Grin?"  
  
"It means you need him as much as he needs you, and for your information I saw Grin…"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"I'll take your word for it. Well I guess you're right, I'm going to bed now. Talk to him Wing."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"Talk to him."  
  
"You just said not to force anything! Would you make up your mind?!"  
  
"Stars Wing, Tell him that he can talk to you when he's ready! Do you want me to do this for you? I mean come on!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You're stalling, now move."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"I'll show you mom…"  
  
WildWing knocked on his brother's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey there Dive."  
  
"Wing hey."  
  
WildWing sat down next to Nosedive on his bed.  
  
"Hey listen Dive", said WildWing, "If you need to talk to me, you talk okay?"  
  
"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"You're right. It's your decision, you're old enough to know what you want to do. So just listen to me. Whenever you need to talk to me about this I'm ready to listen, I'll stop whatever I'm doing and I'll talk to you. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Now goodnight."  
  
"Ten more minutes?"  
  
"Good night Nosedive."  
  
"Aw man."  
  
WildWing smiled and turned off the light. He was about to leave when he heard his brother.  
  
"Wing", said Nosedive quietly, "Could you sleep in my bed tonight, like now?"  
  
"Sure", replied WildWing, "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
The next morning Nosedive stayed home one more day before he started school. WildWing and Canard however couldn't afford to lose that day of work so they left Nosedive home alone. And when Nosedive was alone he had time to think. He thought about the last few days, and he thought about why it was affecting him so badly. He had a great and better life now than before so why was he so upset? Because they were his parents. Than he kept thinking and thinking, was there room for forgiveness and was their room for redemption? Or was that just a fantasy?  
  
Than he thought whether if given the opportunity would he forgive his parents. That was a greater question than them coming to him willing to start over. Maybe someday things would work out, but for now Nosedive was ready to get on with the rest of his life. Sure those bruises alongside his arm where there to remind him of the incidents but they would leave, and the sooner the better.  
  
And than he thought about WildWing. WildWing his big older brother, defender through thick and thin, no matter what he was his personal twenty- four hour bodyguard. Nobody ever messed with Nosedive at school in fear of having to deal with WildWing. And the funny thing was, it was still that way.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
(In this WildWing is fifteen and Nosedive is eight)  
  
WildWing and Nosedive had just moved to a new school. WildWing made friends fine, and easily and soon became popular on the first day at lunch. But Nosedive was a different story.  
  
Nosedive was mute at the time for his cousins were in town one day and the Flashblade parents told their children to behave and to impress their cousins. So the cousins took advantage and knew that the Flashblade brother Nosedive wouldn't fight. So they beat him up, and damaged his vocal cords. He would regain his voice in about a year but a year is a very long time to wait for anything, except maybe death.  
  
WildWing sat in his seat with all of the boys surrounding him. Right before lunch period was gym, and WildWing showed his skills on the ice, which were unbelievably impressive and by far more superior than anyone else's.  
  
Nosedive walked in the cafeteria spotting a place to sit. Nosedive didn't like to sit alone but no one would offer him a seat. Nosedive sulked and walked where he found an empty spot. Some kid from his classroom Toby Sullivan had it out for Nosedive since he saw him. He found that the fact that Nosedive couldn't talk was hysterical and for humor he gained popularity from his jokes by Nosedive's expense.  
  
Nosedive walked in when Toby squirted his water bottle at him. Nosedive stood drenched in food as Toby mockingly laughed and through more objects at him. Soon children started to form to watch Nosedive be tormented. What Toby didn't know was that Nosedive Flashblade had one heck of a big brother.  
  
"Hey what's going on over there", asked WildWing.  
  
"Oh that's Toby", replied Jenkins, "He likes to tease the younger kids. That kid looks about his age though, weird. Man that kid is really getting it. That Toby kid is a real bully, I'd love to see the expression on his face if we dealt with him though."  
  
"Oh I heard about that kid", cried Paulotiza, "He's the mute kid. Man Toby has been making fun of him all day, his jokes are hysterical and the little kid does nothing! Toby almost made him cry, it was so funny!"  
  
WildWing stood up outraged. "That's not funny! That's my brother!"  
  
WildWing stormed off towards the ruckus, which the lunch aids failed to notice.  
  
"Way to go Paulotiza", cried Jenkins, "Now WildWing will never join our team!"  
  
"Yeah and will lose again", cried Yonna, "Happy?"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Hey there little mute kid", cried Toby, "Cat got your tongue? Oh wait I forgot you don't have one! Well let's give some fish sticks to that cat of yours!"  
  
Toby through his lunch food at Nosedive. Nosedive would have left but couldn't on account of the crowd of eight year olds. WildWing however came to his aid.  
  
WildWing picked up Toby and looked him straight in the eye; Toby's legs dangling off the ground.  
  
"You think that its funny to make fun of my brother", hollered WildWing.  
  
"U-uh uh."  
  
"Quit stuttering you little stutter! What's the matter can't talk right?"  
  
The children started laughing. They were eight, and it didn't take much to make them laugh.  
  
"Well how do you like it", asked WildWing, "How do you like being tormented? You better lay off my brother or else you and I are going to be having a few more meetings."  
  
By now the lunch aids, who happened to be WildWing's teacher saw what was going on. But they said nothing examining their new student. They were impressed that he was sticking up for his brother but not sure when to step in.  
  
"Look", said Mr. Vice, the gym coach, "Normally we would have to report this in, and that kid would get detention for a month. But why don't we make a deal with him, he joins my hockey team and we don't tell."  
  
"Sounds good to me", replied Mr. Turner, "I'm going to tell him now."  
  
WildWing didn't notice any of what was going on except the terror he was creating in Toby's eyes.  
  
"If you so much as poke my brother, you will not be able to recognize yourself in the mirror after I'm through with you. Get it?"  
  
Toby nodded shaking violently, scared to death of huge fifteen-year-old. WildWing put the boy down.  
  
Mr. Turner, (WildWing's homeroom teacher) walked over to them and continued to watch what the teenager did next.  
  
WildWing bent down and examined his brother.  
  
"Come on Nosedive", said WildWing, "Let's get you cleaned up in the bathroom."  
  
WildWing took his brother's hand and walked into the boys' room; Mr. Turner followed.  
  
WildWing picked his brother up and put him on a sink. He removed his brother's shirt and squeezed it until all of the water was out.  
  
Nosedive started signing furiously to his brother how much he hated everything. How much he wanted to talk and how much he hated this new school and especially Toby Sullivan.  
  
WildWing was the only one that could interpret Sign Language on account of that no one else in his family found it worthwhile to learn a language for only a year. But Nosedive needed a way of communication and WildWing knew that, hence Sign Language. It wasn't difficult to learn, they didn't learn all of the rules and signs, just the finger spelling which was each letter of the alphabet to form words; in total twenty-six signs.  
  
Mr. Turner studied the student talking to his brother.  
  
"Nosedive it's okay", said WildWing, "Don't worry about it, it'll get better don't worry."  
  
Mr. Turner was somewhat shocked that the huge hockey player was really a gentle giant.  
  
Nosedive kept signing away.  
  
"Dive, I know you were popular at your old school, but you can make friends here too!"  
  
Nosedive signed some more.  
  
"Yes you can, I'll help ya out, kay?"  
  
WildWing pulled a sweatshirt off his waist.  
  
"Here Dive", he said, "Put this on, since your shirt is wet."  
  
The small duck put on the massive sweatshirt.  
  
"Let's go Dive".  
  
"Wait", said Mr. Turner, "WildWing I'm sure you know that picking up an eight-year-old and threatening him isn't tolerated in this school."  
  
WildWing dropped his head, "Yes sir I know, but what was I supposed to do, he's my brother and-"  
  
"Look personally I'm impressed and would have reacted the same way. But we it's our job to report this, sorry."  
  
WildWing looked away and knew it would be hell to pay if the school called home on the first day.  
  
"Or", continued Mr. Turner, "You could join our hockey team, and no one would ever know."  
  
"You've got yourself a deal."  
  
Later than Nosedive was given a seat at the boys' table with WildWing immediately boosting his popularity. Than when the girls started to flock over to the table seeing how cute Nosedive was, and how adorable it was to see WildWing being so protective, (I'm sorry but for all you guys at there, babies, and kids are "babe magnets"). So Nosedive was quite welcome at the table.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"I was always able to talk to Wing", said Nosedive outloud to nobody in particular, "So I'll be able to talk to him now."  
  
Nosedive got up and left and headed toward the door.  
  
~Conference Room~  
  
"As I was saying gentlemen", said WildWing, "We need more safety guards, and more men on security because we don't have enough now. Please support us and give us the men."  
  
"But Flashblade", said the head boss, "Are you sure you need these men? I mean what if this is just a big scam?"  
  
"Scam", asked Canard, "Being realistic here sir how could we possibly get a scam out of getting extra security men?"  
  
"You'd be amazed."  
  
Right then and there Nosedive came into the office. Behind him were four security men.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Flashblade, Mr. Thunderbeak", said one of the men, "But he got right passed us."  
  
"That's okay", replied WildWing, "I know him, you can resume."  
  
"Wait a minute", cried the chief, "Are you meaning to tell me that this teenager got passed all four of you?"  
  
The sercurity men blushed, "Yes sir."  
  
"Well I've heard enough for today", said the chief, "What your men need is training, and I'll provide it, with additional men."  
  
"Thank you", cried both WildWing, and Canard. The two started rambling on with thank you's and whatnot.  
  
"WildWing", said Nosedive loudly overpowering all of the noise in the room, "I'm ready to talk."  
  
WildWing eyed Canard and smiled. "Okay Dive", he said happily, "Sure we can talk, let's go to my office."  
  
WildWing put an arm around his brother as he led him into his office.  
  
"So Nosedive", said WildWing, "What happened?"  
  
WildWing sat down as Nosedive paced and began.  
  
"I came home, and for yelling at my parents and walking out on them at your apartment they got mad and punished me. Dad had a bat and beat me with it, bad. I kind of defended myself with my arm, but now it has all black and blues. Than I just tried I don't know…"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"NOSEDIVE", cried Mr. Flashblade, "You know how sick I am of hearing you lecture me?"  
  
"I'm sorry dad!"  
  
Mr. Flashblade swung the bat at his son once more, and than put it down. He picked his son off the floor and brought him straight to his face.  
  
"I work my ass off all day long so you can go to a good school, live in a good house, have clothes to wear, and have food to eat, and this is how you repay me? Your mother and I work like dogs for you brat! I will not raise spoiled children! This is ending now Nosedive!"  
  
He through his son towards the window causing it to shatter. Luckily or not so luckily Nosedive didn't fall out. The father cursed immensely, after having his aim off. Of course he took it out on Nosedive.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"Maybe that's enough for today", said WildWing rubbing his brother's back. Nosedive was crying but still managing to tell his story. He had gone from standing to practically collapsing on the floor.  
  
"No", replied Nosedive, "I only want to repeat this once, no more than that!"  
  
"Okay easy Dive. Keep going than."  
  
~Flashback (Still part of second flashback for those who are skipping violent/abusive scene)~  
  
"Look what you did", cried Mr. Flashblade. "You little demon!"  
  
Nosedive's mouth was bloody and now was his entire side.  
  
"I can't stand you, you can't do anything right", screamed Mrs. Flashblade, "Ugh I cannot wait for you to move out!"  
  
The father walked over and examined the window.  
  
"Do you know how much this is going to be?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"No that's right you don't know!"  
  
He picked his son up by his hand. Only the wrist was bent to begin with and him applying pressure on the backward's wrist completely killed Nosedive.  
  
"What are you in pain Nosedive", cried his father?  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"Than quit whining you little baby!"  
  
His father thrusted his head in the opening to see the damage.  
  
"I'm so sick of you", screamed Mr. Flashblade, "Get out of my sight."  
  
He through his son towards the door.  
  
"I don't think so", cried Mrs. Flashblade, "That boy is not sleeping in my house! Nosedive get out! Did you hear me, out!"  
  
Nosedive limped out of the room towards the stairs.  
  
"Look at him", cried Mr. Flashblade, "If he thinks he's in pain well than he's certainly a little baby. Nosedive! Rough it up! No? Well let me allow you to get down the stairs a little quicker."  
  
He pushed his son down the stairs. Nosedive got up as quick as he could off the floor and headed straight out the front door, and collapsed.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"And that's it. You know the rest."  
  
  
  
"You are an amazing duck Nosedive, and don't let anyone's words hurt you. Now you're okay, and I'm okay, and we're going to be our own little family, and our little family is okay. It's over, Dive. It's over."  
  
"I'm very proud of you for telling me this. I know this must be very hard for you. I'm very glad you can talk to me. Now give me a hug."  
  
Nosedive gave his brother a hug.  
  
"Good boy", said WildWing.  
  
Nosedive's sobs started and continued. But than after a few minutes they stopped.  
  
Nosedive looked up.  
  
"Our little family is okay?"  
  
"Better than okay."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Say Dive you want to go for a car ride tonight?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Author's Note ~ Please review!!! Hoped you enjoyed! 


End file.
